One Step at time
by st.jmon21
Summary: Natsu is little sad that everyone is moving with their lives. He visit a club to find that his friend, Gray, is a stripper. How will he reacted? Is there friendship going to be developed into more than a friendship. WARNING: This is story contain yaoi. BxB love. Gratsu.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello mina! I decided to story on Gratsu. (Gray X Natsu) This is my first BL Story. So, I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does.**_

* * *

_**A shocking surprise **_

It was a traditional morning routine for me. I get up in the morning. Take a nice, hot shower. Getting dressed, making breakfast, and waking up my blue exceed for breakfast. For me, my life was full of life and happiness. But now, it became very dull, sad, and lonely. I didn't know what to do now. Everyone is moving on with their own lives.

Erza and Jellal are married. Lucy and Loki are on their honeymoon now. And Happy is already move out of my place and is headed to Edolas with Lily and Carla. Of course I'm happy for them. But somewhere in my mind, I don't want to be alone. I want someone who I could talk to. Someone I could be happy with, someone who cares about my friends and someone who I can love.

Happy and I was sitting at the table. "So Happy, are you finish with the last of your things?' I asked him. "Aye. Everything is all set. I'll be leaving tonight." he said to me. "I see." I said to him. The room was completely silent. Happy was the first to speak. "You know. I'm really am going to miss you guys." He said. "All of the adventures we went on were the best. I'm glad you were my friend from the very moment I hatched." He said it with a smiling face.

I stood there for a few moments. Remembering all the memories that we shared together. They were truly some adventures. A tear started to come down on my face. Then, I started to cry and hug Happy tightly. "Natsu?" he said to me. "I'm sorry, Happy." I said to him. "It's just that I'm going to miss you so much." Happy, with happy tears, smiled and said. 'Yeah. I'm going to miss you too." I let go of him, and I grabbed my things. "Well, I'm going now. Tell Lily and Carla goodbye for me, all right?" happy responded. "Okay! I will." I smiled at him as I left.

I reached in downtown. On my way there, I saw a couple of people hang out with each other, talking about their day. I felt a little bit jealous seeing them that way. I sighed and head towards the guild. I was sitting down at the bar, drinking a glass of water. Mira saw my depressed look. She came to me and said. "Natsu, are you all right?" I said to her. "Yeah, Mira. I'm doing fine. Look like Happy is leaving us tonight. I already said my goodbyes to him."

"Well, it's what he wanted." said Mira. We all felt sad what he was leaving. But, we're going to be supportive for him. And that includes Carla and Lily too." I couldn't help but chuckle. How could I forget those two other exceeds. They've been with Wendy and Gajeel for such a long time now. They probably are spending their last moments with him right now. "Yeah. We'll always support them after all; they are still family to us." Those a few minutes were complete silence. Then, I started talking.

"How are you doing these days, Mira?" I asked. "It's has been great. Laxus and I are planning go on date this weekend." I chuckled. "I didn't know you and Laxus were a thing." Mira flushed. "Well, we are keeping it a secret from everyone. Besides, he with the master training to become the next guild master." "Oh. I see." The Laxus back then was always mean and always hated our guild for not being powerful. He even did a battle tournament that put everyone at risk. As result of actions, his grandfather expelled him. After that, he was changed man but still the Laxus we all knew and love.

"Even the Freed and others are supporting him with each step." she said. "Wow. That's good to hear." I said to her. I looked around and see everyone in the guild enjoying each other happiness and company. Oh how I hope for that. The only time that I had that was with my dad Igneel, my father. And that was seven years ago before he disappeared. And I haven't seen him since. But, I know I'll see him again. I blew out a big sigh. "Cheer up, Natsu." Mira said to me. "Things will work out for the best. Just you wait and see." I smiled at her. "Thanks, Mira." I said to her.

Then, we heard two people coming into our guild. It was our water mage friend, Juvia. And her boyfriend, from Lamia Scale, Lyon. They were happy about something. They walked towards us. "Hey, guys." said Juvia. "Yo." said Lyon. "Morning." Mira and I said. "Excuse me, Mira. Have you seen the Master anywhere? I want him to be the one to have my Fairy Tail emblem removed." I was shocked in she said that. "He's with Laxus right now. And why do want your Fairy Tail emblem removed?" I asked. "Are you planning on leaving the guild?"

Juvia laughed. "No Natsu. I'm not. It's just that Lyon and I are getting engaged!" she squealed. "What!" we said in union. "That's right." said Lyon. "A couple of weeks ago, we sitting on a bench at the park, and I popped the big question to her. And ultimately, she said yes."

I was still speechless. Normally, Happy would come out here and tease Juvia and Lyon about their love for each other. But since he's not here, this was totally unexpected. Mira was smiling. "Oh my gosh. I'm so happy for you." "Aww. Thanks, Mira." Juvia felt like she was on cloud nine. I just sat there and said nothing. Juvia turned to me. "Aren't you happy for me, Natsu?" I came back to earth. "Oh yes. I'm really happy for the two of you." I said to her. "I know." She turned to the ice wizard. "I finally found my fairy tale ending."

I continued talking. "Say, Juvia. How's our friend doing? Is he okay? I haven't seen him around." Lyon tilted his chin. "Oh, you mean your teammate Gray, right?" he said. I nodded. Gray was ice wizard and a part of the team. Even though we fight a lot and I do mean a lot. We still got each other's back. He left our guild a couple of months back for his own reason. He didn't say why he left the guild. But, I hope that he was all right and doing well. "He's at his new job now. And he's doing quite fine." Lyon said to me.

"Say, Lyon. Didn't you sat that Gray-sama was performing at a nightly club tonight." said Juvia. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gives it to me. "There nightly club down south of Magnolia. There having a big happy hour event. Gray is going to be performing; I just don't know what?" I looked at the paper. "Really?" I said. "I think you should to that event, Natsu." Mira said. "I think Gray would more comfortable if one of his friends are there. Plus, it will make him every happy." I looked at the paper one last time. "Look like I'm to that event tonight.

Earlier on that night, after I finished my job, I went to the club that Lyon told that Gray was performing. Outside of the club was packed. Luckily, Lyon gave ticket that goes with the paper. Plus, backstage passes. I should the bouncer my ticket and he let me in. Inside there here floating lights around the building. A bar. A stage and a lot of people dancing on the dance floor.

I looked up and down, left and right and still no sign of Gray. "Where's he?" I said to myself. Then suddenly, I smelled a particular scent. And there, I knew it was Gray's scent. I went farther into the building. Then, I saw someone on the stage dancing on a pole. But, that's not the only thing that shock me. That's person was stripping. I got a little closer. He dumped a whole bucket of water all over his body.

Suddenly, he started to touch himself. He slowly started to dance, erotically. He slowly ripped off his wet t-shirt, exposing his muscle chest. He stick out his tongue to the crowd. He bounced his chest. And do a silent ice kiss out to the crowd. I just couldn't believe that I'm seeing. In all the years I knew Gray. But, never like this. So, this is his new job that Lyon talked about.

"Gray you're a stripper. For real!" I said to myself.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well. What did you think of it? Reviews and feedback would be much thankful. **_

_**I'll see you soon with more of this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hello mina! Here Chapter 2 of this story. Warning: This Chapter contains explicated content. Don't like , the back button is waiting for you. Otherwise enjoy.**_

_**Disclamier: I don't Fairy Tail Just OC's.**_

* * *

_**Sadness, Regret**_

I was in shocked by this right now. I know the ice bastard had a habit of stripping off his clothing. But, I never ever expected this. Making your habit into a job. And he really seems to be enjoying it and was really good at it. Part of me said you need to run as fast as you can. That part would be my brain. While my heart is telling me to get to the bottom of this and at least talk to Gray. I chose to stay. I could hear the people shout and scream as Gray Fullbuster stripped.

Gray was dancing on the pole sexually. He grabs the pole with one hand and started to grind on the pole. I was staring at him for a few minutes. He didn't seem to notice me from the crowd. Gray moved away from the pole. He got down on his knees and slide down his hand, touching his abs. Then, he got up and slowly taking off his pants. He turned away from the crowd and stopped for a moment. He started to shake his ass in front of the crowd. Then, he started too slid down his pants, taking it all off. Only to be left on his blue and black underwear.

"_**Gray, what the hell's going on?"**_ I thought. To make even stranger, someone put their jewel inside there. I felt little disgusted, angry, and sad. I thought to myself again. _**"Why's Gray doing this?"**_I turned away from the stage and headed towards the bathroom. I was washing my face. After that, I looked at myself in the mirror. I clenched my fists tightly. This was all too much for me to take in. "Why did I come here in the first place?" I said to myself. "Damn it!" I pulled myself together. There has got to be an explanation for Gray being a stripper.

Then right then and there, I looked at my VIP pass. And I knew what they were made to do. This was my chance to go backstage, find Gray, and talked to him about this. I took a few deep breathes. Not knowing what to expect from him. I put my plan into motion.

**Gray's POV**

I was inside my dressing room. I was surprised that I had my own dressing room. I was putting on policeman costume for my next act. I looked at the money I collect that was on my dressing. I turned away from it. I was happy that I got the money, but I was disappointed and angry at myself. "Fuck" I said to myself. "Why does it have to this way?" For me, I always being a Fairy Tail mage so many years that I can't even remember. But, I wondered what would happen I left the guild to pursue something that I like. And Guess what it was… Stripping.

A Stripper, Right? Not the best career in the world. But, it's something. I feel embarrassed of dance so erotically. I don't get why I have to wear these clothes for some reason. The boss son gave it to me. I don't what my future has in store. But, I'm going to have to embrace it. I grabbed my police cap and looked at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breathe. "Okay, Gray. You can do this. Stay calm Stay focus. It'll be over before you know it." I said to myself. Right.

I was walking in the backstage area looking for Gray. When, someone stopped me. "Excuse me." He said to me. I turned around to him. "Are you looking for someone? Because where you are going is prohibited area. They'll kick you out in a heartbeat." I spoke. "As a matter of fact, I am. I'm looking for a guy named Gray Fullbuster." The guy was thinking of the name. Finally, he said. "Ah, Gray. You mean the one with the dark blue hair and always carry a cross around his neck." "Yes. Is he here?" I asked him. "Sorry. If you're looking for Gray. He left a little while ago. He's back on stage." He said to me.

"Damn it." I said. Plan A: Failure. The man said to me. "Do you know Gray?" "I'm his friend from local guild. I'm Natsu Dragneel." I said to him. "My name's Jester. I'm also one of Gray's friends. For now." After a while, Jester and I were sitting on the steps outside the building. "Wow. This was surprise. He would've thought that the Gray was from the famous guild Fairy Tail." said Jester. He laughed. "And that stripping habit came from his later mater Ul." I nodded.

"I never expected so info about Gray. He's lucky to have people like you around." "Yeah. He's real luckily." I had my head down with a worried look on my face. Jester looked up to me and said "Are you okay, Natsu?" I lifted my head up. "Oh. Umm… I'm just shocked of what occurred tonight with Gray. Even though, I saw him stripping." "I see. This stuff usually happens to a lot of other strippers in the club. Take me for instance; one of my friends saw me stripping down at them." Jester continued.

"Next morning, she slapped in my face and never spoke to me again." "Really?" I told him. "Yeah. But, she forgiven me soon after. She was shocked to see me like this. She didn't know how to respond." I wonder about that. How will the guild forgive him? How will his family forgive him? How will I forgive him? "You've to understand. Gray did it for himself. He can get out of there and goes back to the guild if he wants to. But, it's his decision now. All we've to do his support it." Jester said to me.

I sighed. Tonight was really tough tonight. I should go home and sleep. And see if I can digest this in my mind. I told Jester this before I leave. "Could you tell Gray something for me? Tell him that I was here. And I wanted to talk to him." "Sure. I'll tell make sure Frosty gets the message." He said to me. I raised my eyebrow. "Frosty?" "Don't ask." said Jester. "Wasn't going to." I left the club to head home.

It was finally over and done with. I flopped on the chair and sighed. "You made through another busy night." I said to myself. My stuff was already packed. I was ready to head home. Someone knocked at my door. I told them to come in. And right there, my night just got worse. In comes Ryan, the owner's son. The owner died from a heart attack three months ago. So, his son took over the place. I was pleased by him at all. I didn't like the way acts towards other people, including me. It made me less of a man. Or at least that's what Elfman used to say.

He came inside. "So, how was your night?" he said to me. I gave him the jewel I earned and gave a half to me. "Look, Ryan, I'm not in the mood for your crappy attitude, right now." I said to him. He locked the door. And leaned in closer to when I was putting my jewel away. "Why?" he said. "I'm in the mood right now." He used his magic and my hands were tied up. "Son of a…" before, I said something. Ryan started to rub his groin against my ass.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled. I was pushed down to the couch. I was on my back. He was on top of me. "Stop struggling and let me have fun with you tonight. He smirked at me. Fun? I don't think this is fun at all. He took my belt, unbuttoned my pants and slowly sliding down only showing my boxers. He still continued to grind my ass. I let out a soft moan. _**"Why did I do that?"**_ I thought. I looked down and saw my member was already getting large and hard. "Fuck." I said. Ryan smirked. "Well now, Gray, You're already hard." Then, he started to pull out my cock out of my boxers and started to stroke it. "E-Enough." I squirmed. I turned to him before he lunges for my lips.

It started slowly. But then, it had more passion into it. His tongue was dancing inside my mouth. _**"Why?"**_ I thought. _**"Why does this always happens to me?"**_ I want to cry, scream for help, and maybe even kick his ass. But, he always has some control over me which I don't like about him. After a few seconds, I surrender to the kiss and Ryan's attitude for this moment. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer as the kiss went deeper and deeper. I moaned and panted between each kiss. "Man, Frosty. You're such a great kisser." he said to me.

"Just get over and done with, will ya?" I said angrily at him. "I got to prep you first." He pulled down my boxer exposing my tone ass. He licked his inside his mouth and pulled them out. He inserted the first finger into me. I groaned at the pain. Then, he put the second finger in me. I tried to not let a moan. But, that's when Ryan smacked my ass. _**"What the hell?"**_ I thought. I let out loud moan. "Oh, you like that, huh?" His fingers pushed in and out of me, while he slaps my butt cheeks. He smirked at me. "Such a naughty boy." he said to me.

"_**I'm naughty?!"**_ I thought furiously. I always respected his father for the man he is. Just like I respected Gram papa Markov. Ryan, on the other hand, I will and never respect him. He aligned his member to me. "Time to get fucked." He said to me. "Wait a minute. I don't …Ahh!" I felt the pain that hurts so bad it made me cry. He continued to thrust in and out of me. "Damn, Gray… ah… you're so tight… ah… and hot." Ryan said as he groaned. We groaned, panted, and moaned in ecstasy. I was faking it. I felt disgusted.

He kept thrusting into me until we reached our climax. I panted. _**"Thank goodness. That's over."**_ I thought. I was out of breath. Ryan zipped himself up and grabbed the jewel from the table. "Nice work." he said with an evil smirk. "See tomorrow night, Frosty." he said as unlocked and closer the door. I lied there on the chair. I tear came down on my face. And then, I was sobbing instantly. My hands were buried in my face.

I looked at the ceiling. I wanted someone who accepted my magic, personality, and job as a stripper. But, also who can accepts me, Gray Fullbuster. And not being treated as some toy. "Damn him. " I said to myself. Then, I closed my eyes still crying. I remember the people who always been there for me. Including a man who was wear a scarf and always had a smile on his face. Seeing his face, I smile a little while crying. "Natsu. I miss you."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What do you think of it? I kind feel really sad for Gray though. Anyway, give me your feedback about it.**_

_**I'll be uploading more soon. See ya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** I hope you like the story so far. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail. All rights goes to Mashima. I owned the OC's.**_

* * *

_** A mission**_

It was 8:30 in the morning. I was still fast asleep in my bed. However, I didn't want to wake up this morning. Last night, I was still a shocker. Gray taking off his clothes, and he was dancing on a pole. Somehow those images came through my head. _**"Why?"**_ I thought. A couple minutes later, I woke up from my bed. I stretched my body and looked at my other side of the bed. Happy always sleep at my side. But now, he and the others are probably back home already. So, I hope he's well… happy.

I started to do my daily exercises 50 pushups, 80 pull-ups, and I did a little boxing too. After that, I was in the bathroom, cover in sweat. I hate to say this; but, I started to strip out of my clothing and went to take a shower. I was washing the dirt from my hair and body. I felt a little relax. But still, I need from Gray. I took a deep breathe. "Okay, let's get this day done." I said to myself. I finished bathing; I dried my skin, got dressed, make breakfast, and headed out.

I was walking down the streets of Magnolia. I thought about what Gray friend, Jester, said about supporting Gray's new job. However, that's going to need a lot to think about for me. Then I heard someone voice calling my name. I turned to see who it was. She was a blond mage girl with pigtails and was wearing her usual outfit. She had brown eyes and she had a whip beside her while her gate keys were on the other of her belt. She was walking towards me. "Natsu!" she yelled at me. I recognize that voice. "Lucy!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Lucy how have you been?" I asked. "I've been traveling, recently. I'm learning different languages, Seen sites that I never see before. It has been blast." She said it with a smile on my face. I was really happy for her. We've been partners for years. We have been the best and worst of times. Thought it all, she has always been happy with a certain someone and that someone was Loki. She told the guild a couple of months ago that they were dating. Some of them laughed at them. While some people like Mira and I were really happy for them.

"So, how have you been, Natsu?" she said to me. "Oh, I've been around. You probably may have notice. But, Happy is no long here on Magnolia." I said to her. "I know that. Loki told that a couple of days ago." "By the way, how's he?" Then, her expression changed. "Well, he's fine. But, I'm worried about him." And by worried, she means Loki hang around other women. I placed my hand on her left shoulder. "You don't have to worry; the guild and I have got your back, Lucy." I said with a smile on my face.

We walked towards the guild. And saw it as lively as ever. Everyone seems to go about their own lives. I waved goodbye to Lucy as she was heading home from a job she did. I looked at the request board to see if there were any good jobs available. "Oh here's a good one." I said. This request required to capture bandits that were stealing women's jewelry. The reward was 150,000 jewels. "Then, it's settled." I said. I grabbed the paper and I headed out.

I was running toward the train station when I something or better yet someone caught my attention. He was standing there with a sad look in his face. And it looks like he didn't get any sleep. When I looked closer, his hair was dark blue, and it looked like he had bags under his eyes. But there's was no mistaking that face it was Gray. And he looked horrible.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was tired, beat up, and angry. After that I had happened last night, I don't think I want to go back to work. At all. I sighed and decided to find a place to wash my face. When, someone called and shouted. "Gray, your clothes." I looked down and saw my clothes were gone. _**"Great, my day just got interesting."**_ I thought. I looked up to see who it was calling me. I was surprised to see who it was. I have not seen him since he left. It was Natsu.

"Natsu." I said. "Hello, Gray" he said to me. "What are you doing here?" "I'm going out on a job right now. What about you?" he asked. "Well, I'm just relaxing." I arched my back for a long stretch. Though it was still aching from last night. Then, the salamander told me something that I was stunned by. "Listen Gray, what were you doing last night?" he asked me. "I don't understand what you mean." I said to him. "Don't play games with me. I saw you last night. You were dancing on stage. Moreover, you were stripping. Well, the stripping part I could deal with. But, you were showing off your body to other people. And they were putting their jewel inside your underwear!"

I was lost for words right now. How Natsu did know about this? More importantly, how did he know where I work? I was speechless. "Well…You see…Uh…" I couldn't even explain myself. This was frustrating. I took a deep breathe. "First of all, how did you know where I work?" I said to him. "I'll explain that. But first… Can you come with me on this job?" he said. I was surprised by this. Normally, he didn't need a guy like to go on a job request. So this is a first. "Yeah. But, I need to back in time for work." I said to him. He patted my shoulder. "Then, we're going to have to make quick, then." The both of us headed off to Magnolia station.

We headed to the town of Clover. We were on the train. But as always, Natsu is getting sick from riding the train. _**"Honestly, He still can't even control his motion sickness?"**_ I thought. But, that's Natsu for ya. We arrived at Clover where the request job was. We were walking and talking down the road. "Say, Natsu. How did you know where I work?" I asked him. "Well, your friends Lyon and Juvia came by the guild and told me about you. And they gave me a ticket and VIP Pass to your performance." He continued.

"I was on my way to see you, when one of friends stopped me." "You mean, Jester." I told him. "Yeah. We sat down and told me about you. And I told him you are wizard." I was kind of little surprised that was telling me this. But, I was really that didn't go inside my dressing room last night. If he or any of my comrades see me with Ryan, then they would never forgive or worse they would hate me for the rest of their lives. That's something I'm always afraid of.

"But let me tell you something, Gray." Before, he even speaks. We heard a scream coming from the building three doors down. We ran to see what was happening. And just our luck, we found the bandits that have been stealing women's jewelry. "Sorry, sweetie pie." said the bandit as he was taking her diamond ring. "But, this belongs to us right now." Then, he felt something on his feet. Ice was covering his entire body. I was trying to freeze him. While Natsu grabbed the ring and gave it back to the woman. "Are you all right?" Natsu said to the woman. She nodded. Then, another raise his axe behind them. "Run. Call the police, okay?" She did that she was told and ran.

* * *

I was putting up a fight with the man in the axe. But, I was to stop the blade with my hands, and melt it with my body heat. Then, I ate it. **"Fire Dragon Fist!"** My flames ignited my fist hit the man in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground. I looked at Gray to see if he was okay. But, looks like he got the job done as well. I walked up to him putting my hand on Gray's shoulder. "Good job, Gray." I said to him. "That's fast and easy." Gray looked at the frozen bandit. But in his mind, he thought it was too easy.

The police handled the mess. And I got the jewel I earned. Turned to see Gray stand beside a tree. I walked up to him and handed him 75,000 jewels. Half of the money we've earned. "No, Natsu. You've earned that. You take it." I reached for this hand and the money in his palm. "But, you're my partner today. I think you really need it. Take it." Seeing no the choice, He took the money. "All right, let's get out of here." I said to him as we headed back home.

We arrived at Magnolia. But, we stopped at Gray's house because he needs to grab his things. He was in the bathroom getting ready while I was sitting on his bed. "So, you saw Lucy today, right?" I nodded. "Yeah. She seems really happy." "If you get the chance, tell her I say hi for me." Gray said to me. "Will do." I had my legs crossed and waiting patiently, which was totally out of my character. But, out of character as this. Gray step out of the bathroom I was wearing dark green underwear. He walked towards his closet to grab his clothes.

I looked at physical body. He really worked work a lot. A lot harder than me. His legs were almost like a fine art carved in stone. And his toned ass. It makes me want to…want to… Then, Gray stared at me. "What's the matter?" he said to me. "Oh…it's...n-nothing." I said. Gray shook his head as put on his pants, shirt, and shoes. "Let's go." And we headed to the club. We arrived there really early, and we saw Gray's friend Jester setting up. "Hey there you are, Gray." Jester said to him. "Natsu, how you feeling?" he said to me. "I've been better." I sighed.

"Well, I better get home." Gray stopped me. "Listen Natsu, there a big party coming up here. I would like to invite you as a really good friend." "I don't know Gray." Jester came in the conversation. "Come on, you got to have some fun sometimes. Bring your friends along with you it will be fun." I said to them. "I'll think about. But, I got to go." I walked away from them. "Have stripping, Frosty." Gray was shocked by that named he blushed. "How did you…?" "Your friend told me. Bye." And I ran like a bat out of hell.

I turned to Jester to say something to him. But, I kept my cool. My face still flushed. But I was kind of happy to team up with Natsu again. Just like old times. I hoping I get to see more of him again very soon.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy it. Please review this chapter. I uploaded more soon.**_

_**See ya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Hello mina! Hoping you're enjoying the story so far. In this Chapter, you a peek Gray's past. Enjoy!**_

_**Sorry, Guys I don't own Fairy Tail you know. (Just the OC's).**_

* * *

_**Staying over.**_

I was in my dressing room practicing for tonight act. I had to look hot and sexy in a way that I never done before. Then, a heard someone walking in and guess who it was. Ryan; and, he wasn't alone. His cousin Ashido was behind him. "Hello, there Gray." He said to me with a smiley face. I wasn't ready to hear this. "Hey" I said to him. They came inside. "Getting ready show starts in 30 minutes." He said to me before he got closer and whisper my ear. "You know I had a lot of fun last night. I hope we could to a hotel and…" Then, I just silently glare at him.

"Feisty one are you?" he whisper in my ear again. "Just watch it who you are talking to. I owned the place, and I owned you, Frosty." He said to me with an evil smirk before leaving my dressing room. This's not my night. "Look I think you should ignore my cousin attitude." I turned to see it was Ashido who said. "Don't let him ruin your night." I replied to him. "I'm trying to ignore it but it pisses me off." I bang my fist on my dressing table. "Just I can't stand him and attitude." I said. "Neither can I. In fact, I think most of the strippers here want him out of the company."

"Well, I'll definitely sign on that vote." I said to him as we both laughed. Then, Jester was knocking on the walls. "Excuse me, Gray. Can I borrow your hat? I-I felt m-mines a-at home…." Then he looked at his left side and Ashido as well. His body started to tremble. His heart skipped a beat. And he was blushing. "Hey there, Jester." Ashido said to him. "Um…H-H-H" I quickly tossed him my hat. He grabbed it. "Thanks. See you out there." He accidently bumped his head on the wall. "Aw. Damn it." He said as he rubbed his head and left.

I couldn't help but chuckled. Jester had a crush on Ashido for the moment he came to the club 5 months ago. He told me about it. But, he never told Ryan about this. I can't say I blame him. Ashido stood there confused. "What's up with Jester?" he said. I laughed. _**"Oh don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."**_ I thought. He shook his head and left my dressing room. Then, I remember a picture a left hanging on the mirror. It was a picture of all my comrades including me looking happy and mostly drunk. I smiled as it brought back memories. I put on my outfit and headed out the door. Think about why I joined the strip club and leave Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Flashback**

**I was walking on the streets of downtown Magnolia. I was furious. Not for myself but the outcome of the job. My team and I were supposed to capture a thief by the name of Fraps. We able to capture him. But, we destroyed a quarter of the city in the process. We lost half of the money we earned .I felt pretty upset about it. Then, someone said to me. "Hey dude, your clothes." I looked down and I was wearing in my underwear. I screamed. I quickly retrace my steps to find my clothes. I found the last of my clothing when I tumbled upon this club.**

**I went inside to see what was going on. The place looks empty right now. A person was standing on the stage. I walked closer and it was old man. Maybe he's in charge of running the place. "Excuse me sir." I said to him. "Hello. I'm sorry to tell you we are not open until 8 p.m." I stopped him. "It's not that. It just what have you going on there?" The man looked at the steel pole he cleaned and looked at me. He gets off stage and whispers something in my ear that made my body jolted. "Wait. So this is a strip club?" I said to him. "Yep. It has been like that for almost 15 years." Wow. Whoever is the owner of the very first one has to be strange idiot or some kind of business genius. **

"**Right now. We're looking for strippers who can strip really well. We pay them more money. But, it's hard right now. I don't know if the club will survive the night. I chipped my chin and I thought about it. Even though it was a stupid idea, I had to help the old man. "Listen if you want, I could help you out if you want?" I said to him. "Wait a minute; you would be a stripper for tonight?" he said to him. "Uh... that's not what I…" he squeezes me tightly. I was choking. For an old man, he pretty strong. Really strong.**

"**Oh thank you, my boy. You don't know how happy that makes me. How could I ever repay you?" I said while trying to breath. "Could you let me go?" He let go and was coughing. "Whoops, Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." You sure don't old man. I came back to the guild soon after. Everything was quiet. Some people went home while others stayed. And Natsu was an acceptation. He was sitting down on munching down on something. He looked pretty sad. "Hey flame brain, what's with the sad look." I said to him.**

**I didn't say anything. I sighed. "Whatever. I'm going out somewhere. Not like you care who anything…" Natsu interrupted me. He stood up and grabbed my shirt. "Of course I care about you, Gray. Even though you a bastard sometimes, you are truly a great friend." He then, suddenly smiled. I flushed a little bit and pushed him aside. "I already know that. Now if you excuse me, I've my duties to take care of that doesn't involve you. I had on happy smirk as I headed out of the guild.**

**I came back to club and it was packed. The old man saw me outside and let me in. "By the way, my name is Gray Fullbuster." "Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "The name's Fredrick Caver. But please call me Fred." We went back stage into a dressing room. Fred picked up a set of clothing from the table. "Sorry, Gray. But, this is all we have." Fred said to me. "Its fine I'll manage." Fred headed out. "Hurry up now. These people are getting rowdy. I'll give you your money when you 're done." Fred closed the door, leaving me alone in the room.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm about to do my awkward habit of taking off my clothes but differently. I took a deep breath. I changed out my regular clothing, put on the clothing that Fred gave me and headed on stage.**

**A couple of hours later, the party started to die down. I was in dressing room changing into my out clothes when Fred came in. "You did an excellent work out there, Gray. The people love you." He was shuffling the money. He put down 100,000 jewels on the table. "Fred, no. I don't deserve this money." He didn't argue with me. "Take the money. Besides, your Fairy Tail wizard, right?" I turned to him by a surprised reaction. "Just think of it as a job request." Seeing with no choice, I took the money. **

"**It must be really nice to be wizard to go on missions like that. Learning new things, having an adventure. You're one luckily kid there, Frostbite." I turned to him almost instantly. "Frostbite?" I said to him. "Yeah. I mean your friends have good nicknames. But, let's keep that a secret between us." He laughed at me. "You're one funny man." I said to him putting on my last bit of clothing. I gave the clothes I wore on stage. He told me to keep it. Before I left, he said this to me. "Listen, Gray. If there anything you want to talk about. Anything at all, you let me know. Because I'm your nakama right now. And if you leave your guild for your reason, you got a family right here too." **

**I turned to him and the man smiled. "Just think of me as your uncle, okay." I laughed and turned away from him. "Sure thing… Uncle Fred."**

**After a few weeks, I thought about Fried said. It's think of nice to have a second family to rely on. Plus, I could some more money as well. Moreover, he does have that fatherly attitude of Gramps. Then after 2 months later, I left the guild to go and help out Uncle Fred and trying to make my stripping habit a career.**

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

After a few hours dancing and stripping, it was time to call it quits. I was inside the dressing room getting ready to go home. When, I heard a rain and thunder outside the building. I was really upset now. Either the rain poured naturally or Lyon did something to make Juvia upset. I was going to soaking wet tonight. Next I heard someone opened the door. I turned to see if it was that jackass Ryan. But it was only, Ryan's cousin Ashido who came in.

"Relax. Unlike my cousin, I cared for my employees." he said to me. "Glad to hear." I said to him. "Oh by the way, we are closing tomorrow and on the weekend. Some big festival we have. And I'm taking Ryan to go with me." I sighed with relief. Finally, I can relax without worrying. "Now I know what I'm going to do for this three day off." Truth is I don't know that I'm going to do. I waved Ashido goodbye. And I bolted out in the pouring rain.

I was running. Water kept splashing on me. "Damn. I'm going to completely wet tonight." I said. I spotted someone holding an umbrella. Natsu was waiting for someone. Was waiting for me? I stopped went to shield myself from the rain. "What are you doing here, Natsu?" I said to him. "Were you looking for me?" he stared at me and turned away. We flash of lighting a few miles ahead of us, and we heard the biggest thunder we had ever heard. I jumped. Natsu turned his head back to me.

"Look this rain is going to really bad if we don't find shelter." he said to me. "How's about you stay over at my place tonight?" Stay over at Natsu's place. Well, that's unexpected. Seeing the situation now, there wasn't much of a choice. I gladly took Natsu's offer to stay at his place for the night. The two of us ran from the pouring rain.

_**To be continued …**_

* * *

_**I hoped you loved it So, give me your feedback about this. I update more as soon as I can.**_

_**See ya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Hello mina! Here's chapter five . Warning this contains some sexual content. Read at your own risk. But otherwise, enjoy.**_

_**Sorry. But I don't own and the have the right to Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Night In  
**_

We reached inside Natsu's house before the rain got any worse. I was standing up, looking at the window. The rain continued to pour down much that I expected. "Huh, I wonder if Juvia and Lyon got into an argument today." Like I already know that was going to happen. I walked into the kitchen only to see Natsu making hot chocolate for us. I kind of chuckled just for the fun of it. I mean Natsu cooking in a kitchen? He couldn't even know how to use a stove. In fact, he never uses the stove.

Natsu uses his flames from his mouth to heat and warm the chocolate. After it was done, he pours it into individual cups, add sugar into to the, and brought them over to the living room table he sat them aside. He sat down with his legs cross and his hands behind his head. "Thank you." I told him. "No problem." He replied. I grabbed my cup for the table. It was little hot. So, I used my magic to cool my drink down before I took a sip. It tastes really good and it really warm up my body. The room was quiet. That's until Natsu spoke to me.

"So, how was your night at the club? Anything interesting?" I spoke to him. "Everything was fine. Nothing changed as much." I continued talking. "Oh good news, I'm taking a three day off this week starting tomorrow. Finally, I can relax all day long." I felt happy saying that. Moreover, that jackass Ryan wouldn't bug me anymore. Just until the three days are up. Wait a minute. Why the hell I'm even talking about him? This life now. My rules. "So, what about you, Natsu?" I asked him. "How's everyone in the guild?'

He took a sip of this drink, rested aside and blew a sigh. "Well, it's boring as usual. Loki and Lucy are going on a mission again. The master is practicing Laxus to become the next guild master. I mean things haven't changed much." 'Really" I thought to myself. "What about Jellal and Erza?" I asked. "You know, Mira did told me that we coming back from their mission this weekend." "That's good." I said to him. "We can have a big party at the guild. There will be food, drinks and fun." "Great. I'll tell Mira that when I hit the beach tomorrow."

"Huh, you're going to the beach?' I asked. He nodded. "I want to get out of the house. Hit the water and just have some fun." He said. I looked at him for a second. "Do you..." I spoke up. "Do you mind if I come along with you?" I said to him. "I kind of had been long since I went to the beach. And like you said, I need some fresh air." Natsu was starled when I said that. "You really don't mind?" I nodded. First, the mission we had and now this. I felt we were like long lost friends looking to reconnect.

I stand up and stretched myself. "Hey, do you have bathroom in here?" I said to him. "It's on the hallway, second door on the left. I'll go make up your bed for you." I nodded and headed for the bathroom before Natsu stopped me. "Gray, can you do something for me? Just this once? I promise I won't bring up to anybody in or outside the guild." I didn't know what he meant but I nodded my head in response. He whispers something in my ear that sends a blush on my face and shivers down my spine.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him. "I'm positive." I nodded again as I head toward the bathroom.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was washing up the dishes that Gray and I drank. I thinking about my favor to Gray I hope he doesn't mind. I shook my head as I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned my hands. I went to my bedroom to grab some pillows and bed sheets out of my closet. Then sit them aside on the couch where Gray will be sleeping. Just when I was about to start making his bed, he called me for the bathroom. I answered.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Could you help me loosen the cuffs from my shirt? I can't get them off." I stepped inside and helped him out. I grabbed his right arm and unbuttoned his cuff; then, did the exact same thing with the other arm. "Thank you." He said to me. "Is there anything you need?" I asked him. "Nope. You just relax on your chair and wait. I'll be right over, all right?" I nodded and left Gray to take this shower. I was getting really worried about myself. Because, I just ask him to strip. Just for… me.

After 10 minutes went by, Gray came out of the bathroom clean and dried and with some clothes on. My heart was racing; I didn't know what to expect from him. Then, He looked at me. My face was brighter than a strawberry. I slowly sat at my seat. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Gray said to me. "Just say no if you don't want me to." I shook my headed in response to that question. Gray took a deep breath and looked at very strangely.

He started to dance slowly. He put his hands on head as he moved his body. He crouches down then popped back up. He slowly takes off his t-shirt exposing his chest and necklace. That where the exact same spot where his Fairy Tail emblem used to be. **"Oh, Crap"** I thought. He walked closer to the chair that I was sitting. He was looking sexy when he did it. He was behind me. He took his necklace and placed around my neck. Then, I felt his cold hands touching my arm that sends shivers down my spine.

He was back in front of me. He was touching his chest and abs. He danced more erotically in front of me. He really did enjoy do this. Then, I felt something rose up in my pants and it was hard. Son of a… This can't be happening. My thing got hard from Gray's stripping. It's a good thing didn't recognize it. He was getting lost into the dance. He started to take off his pants, moving them side to side. My body was shivering right now. I don't know it was from fear or excitement.

Finally, he pulled them all the down, tossing them on his already made up bed. He was wearing dark blue colored underwear. He continued to dancing. I quietly tried to take several deep breaths. Then, Gray was on all fours. He stretched like a black cat waking up from his afternoon nap. I saw his ass lifting up. That was when Gray recognizes me that I was staring at him. **"Oh no. This was bad."** I thought.

Gray grabbed my arms pulled me off of the chair and pushed me on the couch. He watched me and said. "Like what you see, flame breath." He made sound different than the usual. He climbed on the couch. "Okay, Gray. I think that's enough." I said to him. But, he didn't respond. He grabbed my right hand and slowly ran though his ran and used it to touch his back, arms, legs, chest and abs. I was blushing like crazy. Then, I heard a smack in the room.

"Ahh…" Gray was moaning out loud. He was using my arm to smack his ass. What the ... "Come on Natsu, you know like it. You know you want it." he said in a sexy voice. He moaned a couple of times smack after smack before he let go of my hand and look at me. "Natsu." He said to me. I mumbled his name slowly. "G-G-Gray?" Then with a quick glance at me, he jumped from the couch in shock. "Natsu? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He was frightened I could see it in his eyes. Then, I saw a tear. Was Gray starting to cry? I quickly got up from the couch, walking towards him, but he push away from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I stay away from me. " His tone was serious. I didn't care about his threats. I continued to walk towards him. Then, I saw his teary face and gave him a hug. "It's all right, Gray. I'm right here." He was completely broken down in tears. He didn't know what to think right now.

* * *

Natsu was already in his bed sleeping. I didn't want to wake up. I was still feeling teary after what I just almost did. I can't believe it. I almost like Ryan. What was I thinking? "Damn it." I said to myself. I sighed, wiped the tears off my face. But on the upside, he did see how I strip at the club. That's good thing right? I shook my head, fall on the couch, and look up at the ceiling as I dose off to sleep.

The next day, I woke up. Rubbing my face, I got up and went towards the bathroom when I realize that it was slightly opened. I took a peek and I heard running water. "So, Natsu is showering, huh?" I said to myself. The water stopped and Natsu stepped out of the shower completely naked. His chest was boarded. So were his legs back and arms; they were strong and tough. Natsu bent down grabbed a towel from the bottom rack. Exposing his toned firmed ass.

Seeing that, means he must do serious workouts. Hold up, I looking at Natsu's body. What am I doing? First the stripping and now this. I didn't know what was happening to me. Then while h was washing his face, he notices something over his shoulder. I moved behind the wall. Then he shrugged his shoulder and continued that he was doing. I moved out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen and make breakfast for myself.

In the afternoon, we have arrived at Magnolia's beach site. A lot of the local townspeople go there. Including the wizards. We were standing in the sand watching the sea. I had my surfboard with me. I looked at his face. He was definitely happy that he had come to the beach. I slightly blushed. He looked at me. "Look, if it from last night…" he said to me. I quickly responded. "No. No. Not at all. I got a little carried away." I whispered in his ear. "Besides, you enjoyed my hot moves." "Shut up, stripper freak." I laughed at him.

"What's so funny" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Now come on, it's time to have fun in the beach." We ran in the sand, having fun in the sun as our day on the beach begins.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please give you review about it. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**See ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello mina. I'm glad you enjoying the story so far. A put a lot of effort in this chapter right here. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Sorry, guys. But, I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**A Kiss**_

We were at the beach. Just having a good time and enjoy each other's company. While I was relaxing underneath an umbrella by the sand, Natsu was swimming in the ocean. I sighed happily. I really need this. A weekend of peace and leisure. And not having to worry about anything or anyone. I wish this could last forever. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Mirajane and Laxus walking on the beach together. _**"So the leader of the Lighting Tribe is dating the She-Devil." **_I thought to myself. I looked at Natsu coming out of the water soaking wet.

I looked at him flipping his hair back. But only in slow motion. I looked at me and proceed to walk toward me. I still continued to watch him in slow motion. Seeing that smile on his face, And those hard abs dripping from the water. I stopped myself again. Taking a deep breath. No. there's no way I like Natsu." I thought to myself. "There's just no way." Natsu sat beside me. He meets me at eye level. "Come on, Gray." He said to me. "The water is great. Come on hang out with me. Stop hanging around in that stupid umbrella."

I replied at him. "Well for starters, the sun is so bright is blinding me. Second, I can't actually play without in this sunlight. And third, you seem to be enjoying yourself without me." Natsu made a pouty face. "Man, you're no fun" And walked away. I sighed _**"Great. Now, I hurt his feelings"**_ I thought. Time to go and apologize. I got up, covering my eyes, to find Natsu. I found him at the gift shop getting something. I came up to him and was going to apologize when he handed me a bag. "Here" he said to me.

I opened it and dig into the bag and found a pair of sunglasses in there. "This'll help you keep you protected some the sun's violent rays." He came grabbed something else in the bag as well. "A beach ball?" I said to him. He nodded. "You got this for me?" He nodded again. "Just think of it a favor for all the times you help me during your time in the guild." I didn't know what to say at that point but saying thank you to him. He grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go." We ran toward the ocean and play some nice beach ball.

After that, we hold our breaths underwater to see who can last long. And ultimately, I always beat him in that game. But, he still determined to beat me at it one of these days. After hours in the ocean, we came out of the water, and we were lying on the sand. "Can I ask you something, Gray?" Natsu asked me. "What's it?" I replied. "How did you start to work in a club as stripper?" I looked up at the sky. Then, I looked at him. "Well, the owner of the company was an event. He was running low on employment; so, I decided to help him out."

"Really?" he said. I nodded in response. "After the event, he gave me some money for my hard work. I refused to take it. But, he insisted me on keeping it anyway." I continued. "He told me that if you decided to leave your guild under any reason. You always welcome welcomed here." He was truly a father figure. More like an uncle figure. "And here you are. Frosty the stripper. Working at the club. Showing his ass in front everyone." I punch in the shoulder for that comment. After that, we both laughed. "I guess you're right, Natsu."

* * *

The sun was already starting to set. We grabbed our things and headed home. We were walking back home when we came across Jester sitting on the bench. I called him. "Hey, how's it going?" We were walking toward him. "I'm been better. I see the two of you doing all right. It looks to me like you were having fun out there." We'll you could say that. Jester sighed. "Three day vacation. Man, I wish we could have this every single day." I couldn't agree with him more.

"So, what did you do last night, Gray?" I flinched from that response. "Well…um… you see." There was no way in hell I was going to him that I force Natsu to feel up on me. Feeling every inch of my body. He'll never speak to me again. I was about to speak until Natsu stopped me. "Oh. Gray and I were playing some video games, watched some T.V., and ate some good food." "Ahh. That's was good night. Wasn't it Gray?" Jester turned to me. So did Natsu.

I stood there in disbelief with my mouth wide open. I couldn't even utter a sentence. "Gray, close your mouth. You're going to let flies enter right in." I turned around to see who it was. Jellal was standing right behind me. And the person he was with was none other than our comrade and friend Erza Scarlet. "Jellal and… Erza?" I said strangely. I looked closely and saw Jellal was carrying her on his back. Natsu sniff her scent and back away from her. Her breath smells horrible. Was she drinking tonight? I had to ask him but Jellal spoke first.

"I'm sorry about this. Scarlet and came back from our mission today. She said we should celebrate tonight." He sighed and chuckle just a little. "But, it looks like she went all out tonight." "Well, that's Fairy Tail wizards for ya. We party all night long until the day is done." We all to see what Natsu was doing. He was talking. But, he was drinking a small cup of white wine. He chugged it down. "How in the hell…?" I froze his hand and the bottle he was holding in his left arm. Then, I really hit him hard on the head.

"Baka, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled. "I wanted a drink that's all." he said to me. "Honestly one of these days I swear…" Then, we felt a strange aura coming from Erza. We turned ever so slowly. "Boys…" we had an evil look on her face. "We're sorry, Erza." we said in union. Then quickly we fallen back to sleep. "Hayai!" we said. "Maybe I should take her back home." said Jellal. Good idea, my friend. After we all said our goodbye with each other, Natsu and I headed back to his home.

* * *

He was in shower while I was sitting on the couch flipping stations for anything good to watch. Then, I heard the shower turning off. He was in his room getting dressed. He came out of the bedroom into the living room grabbing some water from the fridge. I looked at him and said. "Natsu, put on some pants would you." And I thought I was the stripper. "It's fine. Besides, I only wear these red underwear on the weekends." he said to me. "I see." He flopped beside me. He put his hands back into the chair and looked me in the eyes.

"Is that a problem?" He stared at me with those onyx eyes. "Umm… No, it's not. Not at all." I stared up at the ceiling while he was flipping channels. I was getting bored in the last couple of minutes. I stood up. "Anyway, I should be heading home now." He stood up with me. "Here let me…" Then, I suddenly tripped on myself. He grabbed my left arm to prevent me from falling but too little too late. He was on stop of me. My heart's going nuts right now. I beat he was feeling the same as me. He saw a scratch on upper lip. "There's a scratch. Let me get it for you." He said. "Natsu, please you don't really…" And that's when I accidently opened my mouth. I couldn't believe that I was seeing. Natsu is kissing me?! Me of all people.

I felt a little moan coming out of me. His tongue was rolling inside my mouth. Normally, if it was Ryan I would push away, fast. But, this actually… feels good. Really good. I pulled his hair to deepen the kiss. However, Natsu broke it quickly. "I'm sorry, Gray." He was blushing. "I-I didn't mean that. It just that…" I stopped him. "It fine. It was accident that's all." He helps me up and we were sitting down on the floor. "By the way, have you ever kissed someone before? I mean that you really like." Natsu said to me.

"To be honest, no I haven't." I said to him. This's my first time ever been kissed like this. "That's good because neither have I." We chuckled. The room was suddenly quiet. Front door was locked. Windows were closed shut. I got closer to him. "Say, Natsu. C- Can we kiss again?" He stood there for a moment and he said "Yeah." I got closer and closer into his mouth until our lips meet. "Mmm…Mmm." I was seeking entrance into Natsu's mouth. He let me in. Inside his wet cavern was so hot. The kiss became more passionate. _**"Fuck. Who would have thought the salamander could be one hell of a good kisser."**_ I thought.

We broke the kiss again. Natsu was panting from that. Then, he said the strangest thing I have never heard. "Gray, could you stay over again tonight?" he continued "And could you strip again? I know about yesterday but…" I stopped him. "Yes. I would love to." He was smiling and so was I. We kissed again with even more lust. I could hear Natsu moaning as well. He pulled me in more to deepen it. I was so lost in it now. But, I wanted more. More of him.

I picked him put bridal style, carried him to his room, and throw him on the bed. I close and locked the door without saying this to him. "I hope you already warm up, Natsu. Because, Frostbite is going to cool you down real good." And so a night alone with the two of us together begins.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please give your feedback about story. Next chapter will have a little bit of lemon. I hope I can get to that soon.**_

_**Gray: Hope to ...?**_

_**Me: Hey, I can't please everyone so give me slack will ya!**_

_**Gray: Just don't make me do all those things to him.**_

_**Me: Of course not. * coughing***_

_**Natsu: Say, are you getting to good scenes in the next chapter?**_

_**me: Shut up will ya! * Talking quietly***_

_**Gray: *Glare***_

_**Me: *Laughing***_

_**Natsu: Mina! Don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello mina! So here the chapter that promised you. Remember if you don't like yaoi the back button is waiting for you to leave. Otherwise, enjoy this steamy lemony scene.**_

_**Once again mina. I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_** One Night Stand**_

I slowly to Natsu's bed and pushed down on the mattress. I started to move my abs and body erotically. I was panting and looking at him with lust. "Natsu, Tonight I'll give you something that you will never forget." I started to take off my shirt throwing it on the floor. I saw Natsu moving closer to me. I smirked. I tipped his chin and kissed him on the cheek. I let him touched my body. "Yeah, Natsu. Feel those fucking abs." I said to him. I can't believe I was talking to him dirty. I feel little bit withdrawn to this.

I continued to dance while he to take off my pants. He took off so quickly that he sprang back a little and saw my cock was hard. "G-Gray." He said to me. I chuckled. "What have you never ever another guy dick before?" I asked him. He shook his head. I sighed. I grabbed him as he stand up to me. "Turn around." He obeyed. I grabbed him from behind and grabbed his wrist and started to grind behind. I could hear his heart beat going fast. He really never experiences this type of thing before hasn't he? I continued to grind him when I hear shutter from him. "Umm. G-Gray. I think we should slow down a bit." He said to me. "Why should we?"

I grabbed his chin again and kiss him so roughly. "Mm… Ah…" Our tongues intertwine in our mouths. He grabbed me by the head to deepen the kiss even more. I grabbed his chest and played with nipples. He broke the kiss. "G-Gray?" I chuckled. "Looks like I found a sweet spot." I played with his ears by licking and nibbling on them. Natsu gasped. Found another one. After that, we fall on the bed and I was on top of him. I looked in the eyes and this he pulled down for a rough kiss. "Mm… Ah… Mm…" I started to kiss on the neck all the way down to his abs.

"Natsu, do you want me to?" I saw him blush. "Just a little bit." With that, I slowly took off his red underwear. Oh my… he bigger and harder than me. I started to stroke it slowly. "Ah…Ahh…" I could hear Natsu words coming from his mouth. I want to hear more from him. I stared to lick the head for a few seconds. Then, I plunged the thing inside my mouth. My god. It so hot. I keep bobbing my like as bobbing for apples. It feels so good. Natsu back kept arching and he was holding on to the mattress tightly.

"S-Stop it. Gray." He said to me. I kept sucking him. "Stop…nngh…I'm… gonna…Please let go of us." I hummed. Then, I stopped. "Good. Then, I won't stop. Just come for me, Natsu." I continued to bobbed my mouth in his dick. "Gray… G-Gray… Gahhhh!" I could feel white fluid coming inside my mouth. He was breathing hard. I took his dick out of my mouth and saw the white stuff on my face. "Ah… Gray… I'm so sorry." I looked at him and stared to get rid of the rest of the semen. With my tongue. He saw how I was licking it. Then, I swallowed it and the stuff in my mouth whole. He was shocked by that reaction. "Gray! You swallowed it?!" I nodded. "And it tasted really good." I got closer to him.

"So, you really never had done this with anybody else, right?" I asked. He shooked his head. "This's my first time doing this." He said to me. "With Anybody. My first time right now is with…. You." My eyes opened up. He really is first time making love to someone. "Well then, how about I show you a to give a good fuck." I said. "But, how." I smiled. He really doesn't know what to do. I stood up and pulled down my black boxers. "First and foremost, you got to prepare me first."

I turned away from him. And I was lying on my front with my ass sticking out in front of him. I turned to him. "Put your fingers inside your mouth." He followed exactly what I told him. He took them out. Natsu was looking at me. "Then, put one inside of me." He put his middle finger inside on me. "Ah….Ah…." I said. "Gray, are you all right?" He said to me. I nodded. "Put it deeper inside you me; then, pulled it out slowly. He did as he was told. His finger is so hot inside of me. It is burning me up. "Natsu. Please give me more."

He interested another finger with the one that was already in. "Oh, yeah. That's it." I said. He started to thrust inside of me. It was something that liked. Unlike Ryan, he listens to me. Which was a first because, he hardly listens to anyone. After a few thrusts, he took them out and positioned himself. "Natsu, What are you …?" he stopped me. "Please forgive me." He put his cock inside of me. "Gahhh!" I screamed in pain. It hurts. "Baka, don't push in that hard." I said as I was panting. "I said I was sorry." He said to me.

Now, he started to nibble my ear. "Nngh…Ah…" The pain started to fade away. "Now what?" he said. I just say the two words that came out of my mouth. "Fuck me, Salamander." Okay maybe three words. He started to thrust slowly. I felt a little bit of pain. Then, it started to get really fast. "Oh, Ah… Fuck…" I said. "Gray, you're so cold inside." He groaned. "Every time I thrust, I could feel the stinging sensation from you." "Natsu!" I moaned. he started to smack my ass a couple of times. "Yes. Oh yeah." He reached my neck and started to kiss me while still thrusting into me.

"Gray, you're so hot. Does it feeling good?" he asked. I groaned and moaned trying to come up with an answer. "Yes. It feels good." We kept panting and groaning and moaning. It felt I was dying. But, it felt so good. He whispers something in my ear while he was stroking my cock. "Gray, you're such a badass stripper. I feel as if I want you all to myself." He lifts me up and placed me on his chest while he kisses my cheek. "So, erotic." Natsu talking dirty to me like that. It turned me on even more. I plunged my ass into him to make it deeper, hotter.

"Gray, I-I don't think…I can… last" he said to me. "Ah …I'm going to … going to…" I looked to him. "Yeah. The same for me." He kept slamming into with no holding back. "Natsu…Natsu…" I said loudly. "Gray, I'm cumming." He yelled. We moaned until I felt a something in the body. A tear flow down on my cheek as Natsu gave one more thrust into me before he came. And so did I. Semen squirted on to my body and on Natsu's bed. He probably has to changed it later. We were both breathing hard. We lying on the bed; too tried to move or even stand.

"So, how was it?" I asked him. "It felt… really good." Natsu said to me. "It not something that expected, but it was amazing." I smiled. I kiss his forehead. "But, this's going to be our secret right?" I told him. "Who am I going to tell? Mm. He kisses me back. He looks up at the ceiling. "Listen, gray there's something I need to tell you." He looked at me And I was already out like a light. He chuckled and touches my face. He reached for the lamp behind his nightstand. "Well, Goodnight, Gray. May good things come for you. Natsu turn off the light and we were sound asleep.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy this scene between those two. More chapters will coming your way soon. So, please give a good review about. **_

_**I hope to see you again soon. Later.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Everyone I hope you like this chapter of this story. Warning: Yaoi. Read at your risk. Enjoy!**_

_**Also: I don't Fairy Tail. Just the OC's.**_

* * *

_**A Warning, a Threat**_

I was having a dream.

_**I could feel his warm chest pressing against mine it feels weird but so amazing. We kissed with dying passion. I don't know why, but his scent makes my body tense up, sending a shockwave through my heart. "Gray, you're so erotic. It turns me on." He was nibbling my ear, pecking small kisses on my cheek. Natsu, do you want me?" he asked me. I panted out to him: "Hell Yeah." He was smiled and pushes me down on the bed. He looks to me, whisper something in my ear.**_

"_**Good. Cause tonight. I'm going to fuck you until you beg for more." He said it with a grin on his face. "Oh please, gray. Fuck me." I moaned. "Fuck me." He reached for my head. He drove like jet plane going straight into my mouth. A couple of minutes later, he was inside of me. He was pounding so hard in me. "Ahh…Mmm…Oh, god yes." I moaned. He smirked at me. "Natsu… you're so tight." He groaned. "I'm going to…going to…going to…" he was going to lose it inside of me. I yelled his name one more time "GRAAAAAY!" **_

I woke up. I was breathing, panting hard. I can't believe I dream that up. I looked at my side and I saw gray who still asleep. I put my hand on my forehead. I can't believe I had sex with him last night. I sighed. I don't want to think right now or even say. I want to tell him how I feel. But, I can't find the right words for it. Frustrated, I step out my bed and into my bathroom to take a bath. I was washing my skin and my dick. "Tch… I don't know what to say at this point." I was talking to myself. I never felt his way before. Not with anyone.

After a few minutes, I got out of the shower, dried my skin, and put towel around my waist. Gray was on my bed putting some clothes. "You're leaving." I said to him. He nodded. "I need some time for myself since today is my last day of me time before I dance away on stage. I laughed and I don't blame him. "Listen, my birthday is coming in couple of days. Would you mind coming to it?" He sigh blew a sigh. "I'll have to see. My boss is really stubborn person. He always keeps his tabs on me." He sounded disappointed. He put on the last bit of clothing. "Are you sure you'll be able to walk after that?"

I know it so sudden but, I want to make sure he's okay. "Don't worry. A little bit of walking and it should be okay." He got up and walk towards me. "Besides, I had an awesome time with you." He patted on my head. "I'll see you soon." He grabbed his shoes and left my home. I lied down on my bed. "Yeah. See you soon, Gray" I said. I got to change into my home clothes and change my sheet on my bed.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was walking on the streets, with expression that seems strange. I felt so relax calm and collected. Maybe it because I'm seeing my friends, seeing Natsu, or both. It was like nothing that I never felt before. Something caught my eye in the store. I went inside. A sales woman was selling necklaces. "Hello, young wizard." Said the lady. "Would like to have some of my beautiful necklaces? It will cost you 100 jewels. I looked at this necklace with a carving of a dragon who was breathing fire. This's perfect. "I'll take this, please."

She smiled as she handed the necklace over and I gave her the money. "Thank you." I said to her. "I sensed good things will come for you and your friends." I nodded as left the store. A sale clerk and a fortune teller, huh? I was on almost home. Three men came in front of me. "Hello, boys can I help you with something?" I said. Suddenly, one of them gave me a hard right hand. I fall on my head. But, I was able to get up quickly from it. Everyone career has up and downs. One of the downs of being stripper is that you being watched by guys who jealous that you giving pleasure to his girlfriend, wife, or girl that he was destined to be with.

Looks like these guys were pretty pissed off about me. I wasn't ready to back down. They all growled at me and charged at me. I gave one hard uppercut to the chin. Dodging all their punches. Using my magic, I froze their legs, giving them a really high kick. It was so powerful and knocked two of their bottom teeth. All three of them were lying on the ground with their bodies in pain. I can't say I blame him. My back was little sore from last night. I looked back at them and went on my way.

Then, one of guys grabbed a pistol out of his pocket and aimed for the back of my head. Just when he was about to shoot, someone stopped him from doing it. I looked back at them. Ashido had one of them in a sleeper hold. "Ashido?" I said to him. "Well hello, Gray." He replied. After the whole scene, we report the police about us. They handled the situation. We stopped at a bar. "I see. So that's why you came back here?" I said. "Of course. Besides, it was getting little bit boring anyways. But, I loved my own family." I gave a silent growl. "Where's Ryan?" I asked. "He won't be back until tomorrow morning. So, if I were you I start to prepare myself." I laughed.

"By the way, have you seen Jester anywhere?" I took a slip of my soda; I wasn't feeling in the mood for beer at all. "Natsu and I saw him yesterday and…" Damn it why did I bring that up and in front of him. Man, I 'm such an ass. "Natsu?" he asked. There was no choice. "He's my nakama (friend). We were in the guild called Fairy Tail. Along with Lucy, Happy, and Erza, we formed a pretty good team. We went on so many adventures together. It was a boat load of fun." I turned to see Ashido smiling and laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him

"It's not funny. It's just that no wonder my uncle told me all these stories about you guys. But, I never imagined it was all true." He said to me. "Uncle Freddy?" He nodded. "It was so sad that he died. People are still are investigating the cause of his death. "What are you talking about?" Ashido sighed. "Well, someone must have murder him." Murder. Why? "Do you know who the person is?" I asked. "I'm afraid not." He looked at me. "Gray. I'm saying this to you as a friend. Please be careful with these crazy people. And I'm literally not talking about you comrades. These people out in the street in Magnolia are very dangerous."

I agree with him. One time, a woman got jumped when she was walking home late one night. A couple of wizards stole her stuff, raped her and shot her dead. I wasn't afraid but I need to be careful of my surroundings. I nodded to him. Then, I changed to a different subject. "So, why so worried about Jester?" I asked. He turned away. "It's no reason." He replied. And then, I just had to say those. "Are you saying that you likkkke him." I was rolling the tongue. He jumped. "w-What?!" I laughed hard. "Gomen, Gomen, I was just joking." He sighed and slips his drink. "I swear. One of these I'm' going to kick your ass for saying that."

We left the bar and were at my house. It was much. But, I pay about 67,000 jewels every month. I opened the door and I was in shocked my home was trashed. I left it clean. And it was spotless. What the hell happened here?" said Ashido. That's what I would love to know. I stepped inside carefully. I had my two fists together; waiting for an attack. I went to see nobody touched his area. I sighed in relief. Ashido called me. "Gray, I think you need to see this." I went into the dining room where he was. When I got there, I saw writing on the wall and it was written in blood.

**GRAY, I SAW YOU WITH HIM. AND NOW, I'M GOING TO HURT ALL THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE!**

"What's that?" more importantly. Who was that? And why did that person trash my place and now threating the people that I loved. This was mystery. A mystery to me that is.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy this story! Please give your review about this chapter. **_

_**I'll see you soon with more updates for this story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I hope you tihs chapter As much as I wrote it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the OC's.**_

* * *

_**A Comforting Sensation**_

I was in the break room eating a chocolate bar. I kept thinking about yesterday. Just who was that person who attacked my place? I've talked to my landlord about it and said he will get my place feeling like new again. So for now, I've to stay with someone else for tonight anyways .I sighed again. Then, I felt an atmosphere inside the room. I growled to see a person standing on the side of the door, acting all cool. Ryan felt like he a brand new man. Even his new hairstyle makes him look like a star.

He walks up toward me. "Hey, there baby." He said to me. He reached for my hand, but I pulled away after he was about to kiss it. I wasn't in the mood for this bulllshit. "Oh come on, I know you miss me. But that doesn't mean you should get angry that me." I didn't look at him. He reached for chin and in surprised he kisses me hard. He lifts off my feet and pushed me against the wall. I tried to push him off, but his weight is pressing on me. He bit my lower lip for entrance. As soon as I protest, he tongue was inside my mouth.

He grabs lower half. Without any other choice, I pushed him off of me with my own strength. And I gave a hard to chin. I was breathing hard. I spit out that disgusting that inside my mouth. He got up and rubbed the blood off him before he landed a punch on me. I was hit in the stomach and knocked on the side of the head, sending on the floor. I was getting up when he stomping on my hand. I screamed. "Don't fuck around with your boss, Gray" he said to me. I laughed. "Really? Because the last time I checked the boss doesn't screw around with the employees." He stomped my hand even harder.

"Watch what you say. I own you, remember? Or do I've to jog your memory." The look in his eyes tells that he wasn't joking around. He let go of hand and walk off before saying. "One more attitude like that and you'll give a harsh punishment that you'll never forget." I was left alone in the room. I got up and had a red bruise on my hand. I went to my room and put a bandage on it. I looked in the mirror. I still had that look of disgust. Still had that rage inside of me, I grabbed a small fan, froze it with my ice making magic, and throw on the wall, breaking it into a million pieces. "Damn him!" I yelled. "Damn that fucking bastard!

Someone was behind the door hearing my screams and now I was starting to cry.

* * *

**Jester's POV**

I was getting tired of this. Seeing my own friend getting assaulted by Ryan, it was too much. But what can I do to help? I walked away from his room to leave Gray all alone. I was in my own dressing room; putting my head down on the table, I thought about what Natsu said being in a guild. I mean yes I'm a mage in my own right. However, I feel a little uncertain of myself. This really that I wanted? Do I want to become a stripper for the rest of my life?

Feeling a little bit depressed, I was going to call my sister Amanda when I heard a knocked at my door. Ashido was standing sideways behind my door. "Hey, you all right?" he said to me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I turned away. "You can coming in you know." He did. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked down at the couch beside me. "You for a while, I got myself to think that. I should the new owner of this club." I turned my head. "Wait, what?" he nodded. "Yeah. I don't feel that my cousin is not up for it." "Oh, come on, Ashido."

He interrupted me. "It's true. You guys never make enough money. He always harasses you, gray, and other employees. He always drinking and always someplace else and not taking it seriously." He cracks his knuckles. "It's so full of twists and turns, I can't comprehend that you guys are feeling now." But, I could feel that he feeling right now. Angry at his own brother, angry at himself. I got from my chair and sat beside him. "I wish Uncle Freddy was here. He would know what do" he started to feel sad. I had my hand around his shoulder, pulling closer to me.

"Hey, don't worry." I said to him. "I'm sure that he's feeling that we all feeling right now. All we just have to do is prepare for whatever may come in our way. Hell if comes down to it, we all vote you to next manager." He looked at me. "You're serious?" he said. "Do look serious to you?' I smiled. "People in this world respect you. Including us. You never harass us. You take your own life seriously. I think you could a hell a lot better than Ryan." Then, he hugged me. This came as a surprised to me. I never seen Ashido had a soft side to him.

"Jester, thank you so much. I truly are a good friend to talk to." He hugged me tightly. "You, Gray, and everyone else. Thank you." He held him as well. "You're welcome." We let go, looking into each other eyes. "Is there something the matter?" he said to me. "Oh no. Nothing's… wrong." I leaned to his face and met his lips. The kisses was so good. Then, I stopped for a moment. What just happened? Why did I…? Great. Just Great. I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that happened…"

"Before I could reply, he crush his lips against mine. "Mm…?" It was the best kiss I've had in my life. Our tongues was battling for dominance. He pushed down on the couch while still kissing me. I moan in response to it. We broke the kiss. I looked at him, he looked at me. He started to unbutton his shirt. I stopped him. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this." I felt sad. I like him a lot but, I didn't want to go all the way. Not yet anyway. He got up and button back his shirt. "Are you mad?" he turned to me. "Does it look like I'm mad to you?" he got closer to me. "it all right. I understand. It's good that we stopped. I need to go the police now."

I stopped him. "The police? why?" he turned his head slightly to me. "Someone is threating Gray's family and friends at Fairy Tail." My eyes wide to that response. Someone is Gray's own family at Fairy Tail. Does that person is going to threatened us as well? I didn't know what to expect right now.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was in the kitchen making some big burgers. I was so hungry right now that was going to a double burger tonight. Fries were in the oven as well. Then, I heard a knock on my door. Gray was standing outside my door. Carrying a duffle bag and two more bags in his hand. "Hey there, can stay over at your place tonight?" he said to me. "My place got trashed so I was hoping you would mind?" I opened the door for him. He's my friend how could I say no. "Good thing you brought drinks and desert. I'm making double cheese burgers with fries tonight." I said. He nodded with that.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give a review a about it. I'll upload as soon as I can.**_

_**See ya.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys! Today is special day. It's my birthday. So, I decided to writing this and give you all thanks for your support. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

_**Disclamier: The OC's for this story, I have rights to. Not the original characters of Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Night in 2**_

I was in on the couch, flipping through the channel. I thought about what my life is going on right now. I mean what the hell is Ryan problem? He always seem like he owns the place which he does. But, not in a professional way, and it's pissing me off. Moreover, I kept wonder on the person little threat they made in my living room yesterday. Was it male or female? Was this just a silly prank or they dead ass serious? I can't even understand what's going on?

"Shit." I heard Natsu say. Something was smoking and it was the fires that he kept in the oven for too long. "Great. Now they, burned to a crisp." He throws them out. "Well Gray, looks like we are going to have burger tonight only." I laughed and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Jester's POV**

I was at my house. I lived in a small apartment roughly around 75,000 jewels. I was in my bed, looking up to the ceiling. For me, it's not easy for to get things off my mind. For starters, I worried about Gray. His little stalker soon to be killer really means business. What if that person has a grudge against him? Was he or she jealous of his accomplishments in Fairy Tail? I was the frustrated right now. "What the hell's going on?" I thought.

I got out of the bed and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I sat down and took a drink. On my third drink, my cell was ringing. I answered it. "Jester." Ashido was on the other line. "It's me." I was stiff right now. How did he know my number? More importantly, how did he get my number? "Listen, could you come to the bridge in Magnolia; the one that is close it Fairy Tail." I answered. "Sure. But why?"

"It about the wall I found in Gray's apartment. I think we should check it out." I stopped him. "Wait a minute, but that's…. Absolutely not, Do you realize how much trouble if we get caught?" Ashido smiled and laughed. "This is not a joke." I said to him. "Relax. My Uncle Ted is officer here in Magnolia. He could let us in without any problems. But right now, I going to let Gray in on this." He paused for a minute. "So, see you then." I took a deep breath and said. "All right I'll be there."

He stopped me for a minute. "Listen, is about that kiss earlier today." I quickly imaged the whole scene again. It really startled me. "I…Um… Let's pretend that it didn't happened all right." His tone felt a little worried but with a combination of shyness. How we could you pretend that kiss didn't happen. However, I went allow with his plan. I hung up and start to get ready to see him at the bridge.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting beside Gray watching a scary movie called _**The Conjuring.**_ When we reached to the party where the woman goes inside the basement, Gray stops it. He looked to me. "What?' I said to him. "Are you sure you want to watch this?" he said. "Lucy suggested it was a good movie to watch." Gray raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. For someone who really afraid of evil spirits coming to get you, and you want to hug the next person in front of you." I shook my head. "Well, whatever. Hey, are you giving me a surprised present for my birthday?" He sat quietly. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret. Now would it?" I was little upset. He ruffled my hair. "Relax. I promise that your birthday is going to be an excited one."

With a nodded on my face, I picked up the lemon cake with white icing and eating while Gray plays the movie. A couple of seconds later, I jumped from my seat and landed on Gray's lap. He laughed at my reaction. I suck on his neck as payback. He groaned. "Hey, what was that for?" "What do you think?' I said. "Hey, you want to see this movie not me." But, still I want to hold right now. I brushed my face against his chest. "Can I stay like this for a while?" he sighed at me. "Honestly, you such a scary cat." I suck his neck again. This time he moaned in response it.

* * *

**Ashido's POV**

I was looking at watch, checking the time. I looked at the sky. I was so nervous right now. I mean what should I say to him. Jester is known for looking out for his comrades. Which is always a good thing. But what occurred late afternoon was a whole different story. I can't believe we kissed. I can't believe we almost went there. I can't believe that… I'm acting like Ryan. Even though, he's my cousin, I still couldn't believe it. I rested my hands on the railing of the bridge, looking at myself in the water.

"Hey, be careful or you're going to fall" I turned my head to see a blond female looking at me. "Oh, thank you." I said to her. "No problem." She across the bridge and went on her way. I looked and saw she was hugging a guy with green jacket on. "Must be lucky to be like them." I said to myself. "Don't worry; I'm sure the person you love will come knocking at your door." Jester was standing behind me. I jumped a little bit. "Geez, Jester." I said. "Sorry, but you looked pretty sad."

I pulled myself together. "I'm all right. Well, let's get going." And our way to Gray's home. I asked my uncle to give us permission to go inside and we got in without any trouble. We wore blue gloves so that the blood didn't get all over our hands. We went into the dining room where the message was sent. _**"It still there, huh?"**_ I thought to myself. I stepped closer to the wall. "Ashido, I don't think it's a good idea to touch the evidence." Jester said to me. "Oh, relax. I'm just getting a quick look." I put my index finger on the paint and examined it with my X glasses.

I looked closer and closer. There, I saw microorganisms that were already dead. I realized that is wasn't paint at all it was actually real blood. Who in there damn mind would use blood to write on the wall? I turned to Jester and gave him the look that we need to talk to Gray. Like right away. Then, the door was completely locked. Jester tried to open it, it won't budge. If things didn't get any stranger, the blood was coming for the wall like it was from some horror movie. Then, all the blood formed a male human body. It had sharp edges that acted as hands.

"What the hell is that?" said Jester. The blood creature lunged at us. I blocked him with a chair. But, it slices it like it was made of butter. It raises his hand at me. I rolled on to my back before he brought up and destroyed the table. I turned to Jester. "Get the hell out of here!" I yelled at him. "I'm not leaving with you!" He said to me. The creature heard us and made a lead towards Jester. I warned him. He looked up and didn't have time to move out of the way. Then, a big of light blocked the creature's path. And it stepped aside from the light.

I looked to see who saved him. Two people were standing in the doorway. One was wearing a suit. While the other had a whip and …. Gate keys?! That when I remember, the girl I was earlier on today with her boyfriend. When I saw her mark, everything came in motion right now. This is what my Uncle Freddy told me. These two people were not average people. They were wizards. Wizards of Fairy Tail.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, give me your good review about this story. More will be on the way soon.**_

_**See ya Soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_** Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. But, here the new chapter of this story. Warning this chapter contain sexual content. Don't like, then Don't read. Otherwise, Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_** What a night**_

"Who the hell are you?" Loki asked. The creature said nothing. He look at the guild that woman had on her hand. He stepped back and breaks through the window. "Damn you." Loki turned to Lucy. "Lucy, keep an eye on those two. Lucy nodded as he headed out the door. She knelt beside us. "Are you two all right?" she asked. We both nodded. "Hey, did I see you like 40 minutes ago?" "Yes." "Well, it's good thing we came here just in time too." "Excuse me, but aren't you Lucy from Fairy Tail?" Jester asked. "How did you know…?" I interrupted her. "My name is Ashido. And this is Jester. We were friends of one of your comrades. And I think he's trouble."

**Gray's POV**

Natsu and I were watching T.V. inside his room. We was watching wrestling; the really good. Not the ones that looks like crap. The ring announcers were yelling something that brought Natsu piss. "Oh, come on. Ref opened your damn eyes. I can't believe he got away with that." he said. I was sitting down on the floor. "Come on, Natsu. You know the Ref's health plan doesn't include vision. Besides, if the ref doesn't see it, it's not illegal." Then, Natsu's strength pushed me down on the floor. "Well then, in that case, maybe I might show a couple of moves myself. I was going to let Natsu bet me at anything, including wrestling.

I pushed him off of me, and I had in a headlock. Just wrenching his neck. But with great flexibility, he was able to break away from it. We wrestled but not those trained professionals. I was on the ground caught in a sleeper. For a couple of minutes, I fighting to stay myself awake. Until finally, I submitted. Damn l lost against the salamander. We were both out of breath, and laughing. "Wow, for a guy who strips you really good." he said. "You pretty bad yourself, flame boy." I got up. "Listen, I can I used your bathroom for a couple of minutes. I want to show you something." He nodded. I went to the living room and grabbed my things.

* * *

**Jester's POV**

Ashido, Lucy, and I were walking down the street, trying to find Loki, her partner. We looked down at the alley. And saw him with scars on his arms and his clothes were ripped. Lucy ran without saying anything. We followed pursuit. "Loki, are you all right?" she asked. "Yeah. Looks like this thing put up a fight. But, I got him." Ashido looked closer and saw a pendant on the floor covered in blood. "Guys. I think you want to take a look at this. We all looked at it. Then, something in my mind, I would about this pendent and the symbol that was on it. "That symbol. It's the mark of the Black Vulture." I said to them. "The Black Vulture?" said Lucy.

"I've heard the rumors about these guys. They are a notorious group of bandits and mage who terrorizes and kills people just for the fun of it. They said they only attacked at night when no one was around to see them. Last month, two people were robbed and killed by them. 2 week ago a female was rape and killed by them." Ashido examined the blood even further with his glasses. "And from the looks of it, it seems that this guy was killed two days ago." I walked toward him. "But, it still doesn't make any sense." I said to him.

"Why would people like that make threat to Gray?" Lucy stopped me. "Wait a minute, you mean our friend Gray?" she said. "Hey, he our friend too you know. And those guys are making a threat to you guys." Loki looked puzzled. "Us? What in the hell we do to them?" he asked. "Who knows? Maybe of jealously? Hatred? Something." Lucy stood up. "Okay. We head over to see Gray first thing tomorrow morning." I stopped. "As a matter of fact, stop by Gray's workplace tomorrow. That's where we all work. I give you the address." Ashido poked me on the shoulders. "Are you sure it a good idea, Jester?" I turned to him. "We've no other choice. Besides, I think they'll be in a big surprised to see where Gray's job is."

Ashido rubbed his red hair. I was jotting down the address of where we work. "Now this I got to see. Knowing what Gray's occupation is." said Loki. "Well, you never know it could be good occupation like an ice cream maker." I chuckled. Loki disappeared back into his own world. Lucy shook our hands and thanks us. And as soon as she headed out, I stopped her. "Lucy, wait." I said. "What is it?" I said. I was trying to remember what I said. But then, I said: "Umm…It's nothing." "Okay. Well then, see ya." And she left the alley. "Come on. Let's get out of here before more troubles waits us." I couldn't agree with him more.

A mysterious man with a mask was overlooking Jester and Ashido. "Damn. Looks like there are soon on to us." He had a cocky smile on his face. "But no matter, things will go according to my plan." The man slowly disappears into the darkness.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting on bed relaxing after that match with him. I wonder what he's doing in there. He came out of the bathroom smelling fresh and clean. "You know you could've told me you need to bathe." I said to him. "I know. But, I want show to things." He reached for this bag, pulled out a gift wrapped in red wrapping and tied with a blue ribbon. "This's a gift for you. An early birthday gift." I took from his hands and opened it up. I look in awe. A necklace. "Gray." I said. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well since you're a dragon slayer. And you're still trying to find your father. I got this for you. See, it resembles of a dragon." I continued to stare at it. "You don't like it?" he said. I shook my head. "It's beautiful. I love it." I put back in the box and store in the third drawer in my nightstand. "So, what's the second thing you want to show me. "Well starting soon, our boss is going to having us doing private shows. For people who… has more interests in us." His mood was pretty upset. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, your friend. I think you are the only person I could tell." He turned his back away from me. "Could you grab the blindfolds and put them on please? And while you at could you sit down in a chair?" I stood up and grabbed the blind from his bag and sit down in the chair. "Want to tell me?" Gray smirked. "It's a surprise." I shook my head and put on the blindfold.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"_**I hope Natsu doesn't mind if I do this."**_ I thought. I slowly grind my hips back. I turned around and ripped off my shirt. Flinging on the floor, I continued dancing. Natsu can't see me. So, look like I've any other choice. I slowly slid down my pants all down to my foot. I fling them aside as well. I was in a yellow and black jockstrap. I moved closer to Natsu ever so slowly. I sit upon his lap, and slowly grinding my body towards his erection.

"G-Gray, what are you…?" I put finger over his mouth. "Shh… Relax, okay?" I grabbed both his arms as they glide through my chest. I bounce my pecs as they touched. They went down to my abs. Then on instinct, Natsu groaned. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in. His hands were touching my expose ass. He firmly gripped them. "Look like someone is naughty tonight." I whispered in his ear. I reached for his lips, crushing them with mine. Our tongues blend together. Fire and Ice. It now became rougher now.

We were both about to lose it. He started to spank me. In retaliation, I grind my hips even more. Hearing his moans was too much. I wanted to throw him on the bed, and give him a pleasure of a lifetime. But, this what he was getting. I broke the kiss instantly. Both of us were out of breath. I got up from him. "Why did you stop?" he said to me. "Sorry about that." I replied grabbing my things from the floor. "You can take off the blindfold off now." He took it and saw me bending down, grabbing my clothes. I turned to see him. I smirked.

"Like what you're seeing, huh?" Natsu got up on his feet. "So, when am I going to see more of it?" he said to me. I pulled my pants on. "Sorry, that was just preview." I went to the living room to get some shut eye before saying. "But don't worry, you see more you me soon enough." "I'm getting more for my birthday?" I smirked. "Maybe." I lay down on the couch, thinking about the person who was threating my family. "_**I swear. Once I find the person or persons who did this, I'm going to kick every last one of their asses to the ground."**_ I thought. Then, I shut my eyes to fall asleep.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me a review about it. See ya soon with more updates.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_** Hello. Here's another good chapter of this story. **_

_**Sorry. I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Finding Out**_

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up from my bed the next morning feeling a little tired. Gray, who had left my place a couple of minutes ago, felt a little tense about going to work. He even had that serious look on his face. Something was definitely up with him. Speaking of that, I still can't get the thought of what Gray did to me last night. The way he was kissing like that. If as if he didn't give a damn in the world what was happening. I shook the image out of my mind and got out of bed.

In the guild, it was quiet. Maybe it's because no one is here yet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lucy and Loki sitting at a table. I walked towards them just to say hi to them. "Morning" I said to them. "Morning" said Lucy. "Yo" said Loki. I sat and talked with them. "So, what have you been up to?" I said to Lucy. Even though, I already knew the answer. "Oh, Loki and I were walking around town last night, looking at the stars. It was nothing special." "Right." I said. I was being sarcastic. I turned my attention to the loin sprit.

"Anyway, Promise me you and Lucy will be careful around these parts of Magnolia at night." I continued. "One of the neighbors told about a noise coming three blocks down of where I was. These streets are dangerous. People get jumped, kidnapped, raped, or even worse… killed." I lit a flame and brought closer to his face. "Because you know what will happen if Lucy was in that kind of danger." Lucy was the best friend from next door. Well, the best friend from a block away. I sometimes treat her like she was my sister. She was a person that I could talk to if something was on my mind.

He grabs my wrists. "Come on, Natsu. Do you really think I wouldn't let anyone harm her?" I didn't say anything. I continued to stare at him. I felt Lucy's hand on my shoulder. "Natsu, relax. I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm a wizard after all." She said to me. I sighed. I hope that's the case. I always worry for my friends. "Anyway, how about you? How are you feeling today?" I startled. "Me?" I said. "Yeah. You seem pretty happy over the last couple of days. Even Mira told me that she and Laxus saw you and Gray hanging out on the beach."

A pause. "I see." I said. "What did you two on the weekend?" said Loki. Crap. Now I'm worried and scared. I mean sure Gray and I sometimes hate each other and we are starting to become best buddies. However, our relationship is growing to the point that we are becoming more than just friends. Not to mention, Gray job as a stripper. That's something that I'm afraid that Lucy, Loki or anyone in the guild find out. "Oh, that. We were just having some fun. That's all. Two normal guys going on the beach. That's so wrong about that?" Yeah. I'm a mage going out on jobs. While Frosty is full time stripper, showing his body to the crowd.

"Okay?" she got up from the table as did Loki. "Anyway, we should get going?" I quickly ask her. "Where are you guys going?" "Out on a job. What else?" she said. I looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well, all right then." The two of them headed out as I had one of my fingers cupping my chin. I know they are going on a job. But this was something more to it than that. _**"What are you guys really doing?"**_ I thought.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was in the club. Doing some cleaning. I was polishing the pole when I heard someone coming out of Ryan's office. "Well you know that I think you, you piece of ass. Getting everything that you wanted and more. I rather die on those dangerous streets than working for ugly ass man like you." She stuck up her index finger at him and left in a heartbeat.

"Wow. I wish I had the guts to step up him." I said to myself. Fortunately, I do. But, I don't want to go all Rambo on his ass and freeze up the entire place. It would too much for the late owner. After I was finished, I went back to my room trying out some new outfits I purchased. "Mmm…Maybe this army suit." I shook my head and put back in my bag. That would be a disgrace to the army. I look at the plumber suit. "Perfect." Even though, it not the best of all suits. But, I'll wear tonight. Then, Ashido and jester came knocking at my door.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I said. "Bad news. Amanda quit." said Jester. "Ah. That's why she did…that." Ashido laughed. "Yeah. She's lucky. I wish for her the best wherever she goes." Ashido faces turned serious. "Anyway, we got some news about your stalker." 'And?" said Gray. "It turns out that person form the Black Vulture guild." "These guys attacked people at night. Looking at them like a vulture hence the name." said Jester. "Yeah. I can understand that. But why would someone from that guild use tactics such as the painting to endanger the people that I love?" I asked. "Your guess is as good as ours." said Jester.

I sat down in my chair. "By the way, were you guys okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Said Jester. Ashido said nothing; he kept his gaze at Jester. "Ashido." He didn't respond. But on the second time, he did. "Oh, yeah. Anyway, go luck tonight." And he left the room. "What was that about?" said Jester. I smirked. "Come on, you know he got a thing for you." He sat down and sighed. I tapped his shoulder. "Come on, everything is going to be fine." He smiled and got up. "You're right. Besides, this once in a life time thing." "While this here, I wish this was once in a life time." We both laughed as we left the place.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was waiting a club that everyone in Magnolia said it was a fun place to go. Plus, it was the place that Gray and his friends work. The line was long, but I was able to get in thanks to Loki. The place was crowed. I better find my way out of this maze and find Gray. I was passing through the people, when someone bumped into me. "Oh I'm sorry, sweetie." He said. "Did I hurt you?" I can already tell his man was hitting on me. "No. But someone is going to be hurt if you don't move." I brushed him aside. He turned away as I leave. "Feisty. I like it in my women." I was getting hot and angry at him. "Crazy ass creep." But, I can't let that bother me. Find my friend as most important.

**Jester's POV**

I was getting ready to go home. I wasn't planning to dance tonight; so this was good night for me. Ashido was knocking at my door. "Yeah. Come on in." he stepped inside. "I overheard you're leaving early today." He said. I nodded. "So, I was wondering. Would you like to hang out with me tonight?" I was in disbelief. Ashido was asking me out. I said "Would you like to come over to my place?" He responded with a yes. I told him we need to find our friend first. She was going to be here any second.

I was waiting at the bar. Then, someone came up and talk to me. "Excuse me. Lucy." I turned around to see Ashido was standing right behind me. "Hello my name's Ashido. I think we met." "Need we have met." I said hooking his hand. "Come with me. Jester and I will show you where Gray's room is." A pause and walked with him. His room? What's he talking about? We went to the back stage area to see Jester standing behind a door. "Well, this is it." Jester said.

* * *

**Gray POV**

I was putting on my plumber outfit. I look really good in it to be honest. Now, I've act sexually in order to keep my boss happy. Which that's highly unlikely since I detest the man. I was going to practice when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." Ashido and Jester entered inside the room. "Something the matter?" I said to them. "Yes. The truth is while we were looking at the drawing. The drawing was out to kill us." said Jester. "Luckily, a person and her friend saved us from it." I took a deep breath. "Okay. Who?" They moved aside as the woman stepped forward to me. "Hello, Gray." I was at a standstill right now. The person who saved the two of them was Lucy, and her boyfriend Loki. But that's not the reason.

The reason here is that she is here. In at my job. I was petrified at this point. She found out what have been doing since I left the guild. "Gray, are you a stripper?" she asked. For me right there, I thought my life was already over.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Please give me your feedback about it. I'll see you soon with more chapters of this story.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**My friends, I'm sorry about leaving you hanging on story. Again, I've been busy. Anyway, there is the new chapter of this story. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclamier: All Copy right written characters belong to Mr. Mashiama.**_

* * *

_**Complicated Night.**_

**Gray's POV**

"Lucy, how…" I was shocked by this. Lucy now knows my secret. I sat down on the couch. "Okay? We're going to leave you guy's alone." said Jester. He and Ashido left my room quickly before I stopped them. "Listen Lucy, it's not what you think." I said to her. "How could I think Gray? You're a stripper. You strip in front of people for money. You dance very erotically on a stage on pole. Is that all right?" she sat down by my side. "Of course. In fact, the former owner needed some help; so, I just lend him a hand. And ever since then, I 've been working here."

"What happened to the owner?" she said. "He died a while back. His death was unknown. But, I always respected his decision. He did in the same return for me." I got a smiling image of him. "He was father to me. Well, I wouldn't say father. But, an uncle as he would call it. He always treated me as family. Just like you guys." "And we do treat you like family. Why don't you come back and work with us?" she said. "Because the last thing I need is more people in the guild find out that I'm stripper." I sighed. "Could you please not tell anyone about this?" I was begging to her.

"Relax Gray. I'm not going to tell anyone. However, Erza and the others need to know as well. After all we're your friends Gray. We owe you that much. And she was right. Throughout the journey, Lucy Natsu, Erza, and so many others have been always been there for me. I made a deep sigh. "Okay. But only to friends that I know and nothing more." I said to her. "Deal." I felt relived for now. "By the way, what are you wearing?" she said. She was looking my outfit. "This is something that my boss wanted me to do. You know to bring in more money." She folded her arms. "I see. Your boss is freak of nature, right?" Lucy you don't even know the half of it.

* * *

**Jester's POV**

I was making some chicken and pasta something out of my mother's meals. Ashido was sitting in the living room. I couldn't believe it. He was actually inside my house. I took a deep breath. "The food will be ready in a couple more minutes." I said to him. "All right." He replied. I turned my attention back on the food. I already have some broccoli that is steaming away. "_**What should I do?"**_ I thought. I meant that. My heart was beating like crazy. Almost want to explode off my chest. Then, I felt a touch on my shoulder. He was behind of me. "Relax. You are getting to stress out right now." Yeah. And it's coming from you.

He started to massage my shoulders. I didn't feel too tense up. In fact, I felt suddenly at ease. Ashido got close to my ear and whispered: "So, do you like when I rub you like this?" I blushed and I was suddenly stiffed again. Only this time, it somewhere down there if you know what I mean. "Umm…Why don't you waiting in the dining room? Food is almost done." He left the kitchen leaving me alone. My heart beat was going to go nonstop tonight. "Help me now."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was in backstage area waiting for my name to be called out. Lucy already left a couple of minutes ago. Tell me good luck on the show. Well, let's hope I'll be lucky. The announcer hits my name and the music. That's my cue. I came down on the stage hearing a few girls screaming my name. I started to grab the pole from behind. I was rocking my hips back and forth. I started to blow ice crystals saying the words Frosty. Even though, it was my nickname. I got to center stage and began stripping down my vest, and ripping off my white t-shirt. The screaming was getting louder.

I started to low by moving my abs back and forth while bending my knees. I winked at the crowd and did bouncing on the chest. I did it a couple of times before I jumped back up. I talked back towards the pole slowly. I wonder about everything and everyone around me including Natsu. I wonder how's he doing? Lately, I having weird thoughts of him doing something that made me feel so alive. But, I'm keeping that in the dark. I got to the pole touching so slender like it was a person. I guess who that person was. Shaking that off my head, I turned my head to the crowd. Giving a smirk on my face, I moved my ass up and down and from side to side. I even did a couple of shakes.

Before I was going to strip the pants off, a man suddenly came on the stage. He punched me to the ground before I could say anything. "So, you're the bastard that my girlfriend keeps going on and on about." I looked at the guy. It was the same man from days ago. _**"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"**_ I thought. I pushed the guy off my body and punch him in the nose before he tried to elbow me in the stomach. He falls backwards on his back and on to the floor.

I got up and catch my breath. The man got to his feet, and security grabs both of his arms and escorts him out. I was livid. Then, the announcer got up on stage and spoke to the crowd. "Attention everyone, due to our little problem we've here. The show is going to be postponed until tomorrow." He said. Everyone was booing, yelling at this. I didn't understand why they cancel it. But, I know who cancel it. I quietly walk off stage and headed to my dressing room.

* * *

**Ashido's POV**

It was very quiet inside Jester's living room expect the noise coming from the T.V. We were watching some horror movie that look like crap. We had our dinner a little while ago. He was acting a little weird ever since I came over by this place. So, I asked him. "Are you feeling okay?" I said to him. Jester turned to me and said. "I'm fine. Just a little bit shaky that's all." I looked at him. He got up from the couch. "I'll be right back." He went straight for his bedroom. _**"Shaky, huh?"**_ I thought to myself. I got up to check on him. I peek at his door. He started to take off his shirt, and I saw red scratch marks on his back.

"What the hell happened to you?" I yelled. Jester yelped. "Ashido. Umm…Listen, I…" I interrupted him. "Those scratches on your back, who did this to you?" I said. "Well, my father was very abusive to my mom and I." he sat on the bed. "He scratches my back so hard that blood came from my back." He continued. "My mother and I left my father ten years ago." I sat beside him. "Whatever happened to your mom?" He remained silent for 5 minutes. "Oh. I'm really sorry for your lost." I said. "It's okay. I'm used to it." He felt sad with his head hanging down. What should I do?

I slowly grab his shoulders with my left arm. "Hey, it's okay. We're here now. And that's all that matters, right?" Jester looked at and nodded. I was happy. Then by surprise, his lips were suddenly on mine. It was slow kiss that could last forever. He pulled away. But, I grab the back of his head and kiss him so roughly that I could hear him moan. I pushed him on the bed as we continued to kiss. He started to pull my shirt. But, I took off myself. "Jester, are you sure you want this?" I asked. "There's no turning back on this." He looked me.

"I wanted this for a long time. But, are you sure?" he asked me. I kiss his lips. "I wanted you for a long while but I was scared like little boy." He grabs my waist. "Then, let me Jester turn this little boy into a man. We kiss passionately through the night as we were going to do the unthinkable.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was in my dressing room. I was still trying to understand what had happened out there. Then, I heard a click on the door. Ryan was standing at the door. "You all right?' he asked. I sighed. "I'm fine." I said to him. He closed the door and walk towards me. "The guy who attacked you was already out. I made a police report. That guy won't bother the club again or any others." he said. "Mmm… That's good to hear." I said. I wasn't ready for this attitude right now. He was touching my shoulders. Then, my exposed abs. I shoved away from him and got up from my seat.

"Listen, I don't have time for this." I said to him. Then, he pushed me down on the ground. His weight was on top on me. "When, we'll make time." He started to buckle his belt, took off his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants. "Get off of me." I said. He then started to kiss my back. My body trembles by the touch. Then, he nips my left ear. "Let… go…of…me." He didn't answer. He started to unbuttoned and pulled down my pants; Leaving only my ass hanging in the air. "You know I love you when you're like this. In fact, I like you now more than ever." I felt a sting across my cheeks. My tremble evens more. "You like that don't you?"

He kept spanking me until I moaned. Then, he pulled out his cock out his pants. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He whispers in my ear. "You sneaky little snake." I said to myself.

After a much heat 18 minutes of sex, he was out of the dressing room. I felt glad and pissed off about it too. Now, I'm going to have to walk home with my back hurting after Ryan was inside of me. Picking my things, I saw something on the table. I pick up and saw white power in a small container. "No way." I said. "I can't believe it. Ryan is doing crack." Seriously. I mean the guy a few things but never like this. I have got to tell Jester and the others about this if I could get there. I got dressed and picked up my cell. I missed five calls and all of them were from Natsu. "Shit." I said to myself. "How could I let myself get caught up in this drama?" I grabbed my stuff and left the club.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you like it. Give me your input on it. I'll really glad. I'll see you again with the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Hello mina! I hope you enjoy the story so far. Here's the neweswt chapter of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: All copyrights of Fairy Tail characters goes to Hiro Mashima. The OC's were created by me.**_

* * *

_**Stopping the silence**_

**Gray's POV**

I was walking towards Jester's house to tell about Ryan. I couldn't believe that he was doing drugs and selling them. This was an all-time low even for him. I tried to reaching him but he wasn't answering my calls. "Why aren't you answering?" I said. I disconnected the call and call Natsu. He answered on the third ring. "Hello. who's this?" he said on the other line. "It's me Natsu." I said to him. "Gray, what happened to you? I've been trying to call you. I even left you a couple of message." he continued. "What were you doing at the club so late?" he asked me. I froze. No matter what the question, there was no way in hell he would find that my retard manager was fucking me. I lied. "I had a late night shift,"

"Seems pretty odd to me." He said. "Are you sure you aren't seeing anybody?" I continued. "Come on, I'm working you think I've time to see anyone right now." Natsu was silence for a moment. "All right. I'm just a little nervous right now. And it's not because of my birthday." I smiled. "Don't worry. Once we all celebrate your birthday. We'll go your place." I whisper into the phone. "And then, I can give you my birthday present." Step one: Making Natsu blush on the phone. Accomplished. "Speaking of presents, I'm still wearing the necklace you gave me." He seemed pretty happy with it. "I'm heading to Lucy's place right now. How about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm heading on home now. But first, I need to stop by Jester to pick up a few things." I said to him. "Yeah. I'm going by Lucy's to check on…" Then, it was dead silence. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "I'm going to have to call you back. Something happened." He hanged up on me. "What was that all about?" I thought. "I sure hope he's all right." I finally made to Jester's place. When I knocked, the front door was already opened. I stepped inside the house and saw a couple of shoes on the floor. I assumed that Ashido was here last night. As I walked more towards the hallway, I found shirt on the floor as well as a pants. I smirked.

"No way. Those two couldn't have possibly…" I went to Jester's bedroom. I hid on the wall. And I saw them on the bed, under the covers, and they were kissing. "Jester…" Ashido was touching his hair. "I had amazing time last night." Jester smiled. "I had an incredible time last night as well. Who would have thought you could be good in bed." Ashido laughed. "Well, many people say that." I stepped inside the bedroom interrupting them. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were talking." I said to them. "Gray?! What are you doing here?" said Jester. "Well, I was going to talk to you and Ashido about something. But, I'll come back later."

Jester tried to say something. But, Ashido cut him off. "Relax. He already knows what we did, and he won't tell anyone. Including my cousin. Isn't that right?" I smirked. "Have I ever gone back on your word?" I said to him. "Of course I won't tell." We were all in the living room after Jester and Ashido took a bath and changed. "What?! Are you serious?!" Jester couldn't believe it. I was telling exactly what I found last night. "Ryan is doing drugs. No, he's selling drugs." I said to him. "Yep. I found a bag of crack on top of the dressing table last night. I was surprised as you guys are." Ashido sat there quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him. "It's just that I'm speechless. I can't believe he would do something behind my back. Behind all of us." Then, he realized something. "If information got out like that, it could hinder the business. Or maybe even worse, it could shut down the club for good." This was bad. This was where I work. I couldn't image what are happened if it got shut down. "You should be really lucky, Gray. You've something to fall back on if the place if the club is closed down." I stopped and yelled him. "Stop! The club isn't going to be closed down okay? Just tried to relax." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's that last night…I…" Jester put my hand on my shoulder. "Gray, this has got to end. Hit him in the face or in the groin. I don't care just show the dick how capable of that you can handle yourself."

He continued. "Moreover, tell him you're in love with Natsu. Tell him to keep his fingers off." I laughed. "I don't think it's going to be that easy. It's almost if as if the man has total control over me. It kind of scary." Jester got up. "What scares me the most is those people from Black Vulture. We don't know where they will strike next." Ashido nodded. "We've to ready for anything. I'm sure that your friends know about this now." There's no doubt that Lucy and Loki knows about the situation going on and my little secret. Then, I heard a ring in my back pocket. I reached for my cell and it had a message on it.

**Gray! Come to Lucy's place quickly something terrible has happened to her. Loki and I are with her.**

**Please come, okay!**

**Natsu.**

Son of a bitch. I closed my phone quickly. "Look like our birds, made their first target. We've to the house." We got up and headed to Lucy's. When we arrived, we saw Natsu standing the sidewalk. "Natsu. Are you okay? What happened ?" he turned to me. He had tears coming from his eyes. "Lucy…she's…" I was stunned. I shook his shoulder. "Natsu, tell me what's wrong?!" I heard footsteps. Loki was carrying Lucy's body. "Lucy's all right. Someone attacked her last night." He said. "Do she knows who attacked her.?" said Jester. Loki shook his head. "I'm afraid not. However, there was something inside the room. I was hoping you guys could check it out." Loki walked outside the house.

"What about you guys?" I asked them. "We're going to take her to Wendy. Maybe she can help her." I nodded. "We'll meet up with you later." And Natsu and Loki went to find Wendy. We went inside her house and found nothing out of the ordinary. We searched the entire place until Jester founded something. "Hey guys. Take a look at this." He showed us a bracelet that looks torn up. Moreover, it had blood on it. Then, I recognize the jewelry. It was from the same man that attacked me on stage last night. I look over to Lucy's desk and saw a note. I walked over and take a look at it.

I opened it. "Guys. Look at this." I showed them the note and what it says:

**I warned you not to get involved. And your friend has suffered the price. Now, the vulture is going to hunt your friends down one by one. And hurt them like the maggots they are. **

**Be careful, Gray. Or do you want to see the head of a comrade of yours.**

**Trickster**

"Who the hell is this Trickster person?" said Jester. "I'm not sure. Probably their guild master." Said Ashido. I crumbled the paper. "I don't care who he is? All I know is that when I find him, I going to kick his ass so badly that he won't be able to move."

**Natsu's POV**

I was walking around on the streets feeling unhappy. And I shouldn't be because my birthday is coming up tomorrow. I understood what Loki said to me to stepped out and get some fresh air. But still, I worried for Lucy. Then, I accidently bumped into a strange man. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said to him. "No it's my fault. I should watch where I was going." I looked at the man. He was black headed male with a strange scar on his face. "Hey wait a minute." He said to me. "You're the salamander from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel, right?" I nodded in response. "Yes. That's me. But, how do you know…"

"I heard the rumor that you stepped into a stripped club a little while back." He offered my hand. "My name's Ryan. I'm Gray's boss. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook it gently. "Ah. Why thank you." I didn't like this guy something about him seems a little off. "Listen, do you want to grab a couple of beers? My treat." I turned away from him. "Sorry, Ryan. But, I got important errands to run." That was lie. I didn't have any errands to run. I had to get away from this guy as quickly as I can. But, he stopped me with this sentence. "You know. I know some secrets that Gray didn't tell you about." He said with a smirk on his face.

I turned to him. "What do you mean secrets?" I said to him act all suspicious like a married wife. "Take up on my offer. And I'll tell you." With not much of a choice, I took Ryan's offer. "_**What are you hiding from me Gray?"**_ I thought. _**"Is there is something that I don't know."**_

**Gray's POV**

After investigating Lucy's house, I wanted to speak with her. But I wasn't allowed to go and talked with her. And since Loki was there, I guess it was the perfect time to tell him. I told him about the bracelet that I found. And I told him about my job as a stripper. He laughed. But then looked at my face and saw that I was serious. He took back at that joke. I told everything. Everything about how joined a strip club. He was really taken back at this. But, he was okay with it. Loki said he'll explain the situation to the master.

I was walking down the street. Thinking about what I am going to do today. Plus, I've to prepare for my big night tomorrow night. Natsu's birthday is tomorrow. And I don't want to mess this up. "I better start practicing when I get home from work." I said to myself. Then after a 15 minute walk, my cell rang. My caller I.D. said that the number is unknown. So, I answer it. "Hey, Gray. How it going?" Ryan was on the other line. "You bastard. Why are you calling me? And how the hell you know my cell number?" I asked him. "Oh A friend of yours told me on how to reach you. Anyway, it's going to be busy tonight. So, don't coming into work today."

"What do you mean don't come to work? What's going on?" He hung up on me. And gave him the finger before I shut off my phone. "Who actually told Ryan my cell number?" I said to myself. Thought about it. And that's where it hit me. "No, don't tell that bastard couldn't have…" I quickly ran to place Natsu's place. "Ryan, you have better not told Natsu any thing about this."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Please give your input about this chapter. Now, you got to wonder what Gray's boss said to Natsu. And what could it mean for two of them.**_

_**All of these and more will answered soon. I'll be looking forward to see it.**_

_**See you soon everyone.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello. I hope you're excited about the story so far. There the new chapter. And it's really long. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima. The OC's belong to me.**_

* * *

_**The Birthday Party**_

**Gray's POV**

I was running towards Natsu's place. I've to talk to him about Ryan's lies. But mostly, I need to talk with him about the Black Vultures. Maybe they're the ones that attacked Lucy. It was all a mystery to me. But in the back of my mind, his birthday is tomorrow and I don't want to spoil it by worrying about him. I finally reached into his house. "Natsu!" I yelled as I opened the door. He was sitting on the living room couch. "Thank goodness you're here. Listen, I need to talk with you." I walked towards him and reached for his hand but he pushed my hand away. And I felt a little sting on my hand. I looked bewildered by that. "Natsu?"

He looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me about this Gray?" he said to me. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I said to him. He quickly got up. "Oh don't give that look like you don't know." He said to me. "Like hell I don't know. Seriously, I don't know!" What the hell was going on? Did Ryan say something to him that made him tick off? Trying to control his temper, he said to me. "Why didn't you tell that you're on drugs? Let on alone on crack. I jerked back. That son of a bitch, I'm seriously going to kill him. I retailed. "Natsu, I'm not doing any type of drugs. Do I smell like that to you?" I said. "No. But, your boss told me about this." he said to me.

"And you believe every single word from him?" I had to laugh. "Natsu, My boss is trying to get you to look at this way. He's lying to you." Now Natsu retailed to me. "Not from what he told me. And what's more he said you have been screwing around with other men and women. And when get paid for it?" I stare at him. This was getting out of hand. Now, I was starting to get angry. Not only was my boss lying about me. But, he was doing to one of my closest friends. "Oh my god. I don't do those kinds of crap he's telling you. Natsu just listen to me." He yelled at me. "No! You need to listen!" Then, his body was starting to shaken violently; tears were coming down his face.

"I really do like you, Gray. I really do. But after hearing all of this, I just don't know I should trust you anymore." He was wiping the tears from his face. But, he was emotionally as ever. I cupped his chin. "Natsu, listen to me. I would never lie to you. You know me better than that." I hugged him. "Please." He pushed me away. "I said don't touch me" he said to me. "I think we might need a break. And I don't think you should come to my party tomorrow. Those last words made me startled. "Natsu. Please Natsu you can't break up with me." I begged him. He grabbed the chain I gave him. He dropped in my hands and curled my fingers. "Give this to someone you like. I'm not worthy of this."

I was shaken by this. "Natsu, listen to me." He turned away. "Natsu." He ignored me until he said to me. "Gray, please leave. I've got a party to be ready for tomorrow." I looked him. "Natsu." He screamed at me. **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** my body reacted to that screaming in all my life. I never have seen Natsu get so angry like that before. Most of the time he does that to his enemy, not his friends. And I'm more of his friend than enemy. Anyway, I did what he was told and left the house before thing got any worse. As I close the door, I could hear him crying on the floor behind the door. "Why Gray? I love you. I love you so much. So why would you…" he kept on crying. It was emotional. Very emotional.

I arrived at my house and I was lying on my bed. Thinking about how it all went down. Natsu broke up with me. And it was because of my boss? This was ridiculous. Fucking ridiculous. I didn't know what to say. I was truly lost for words. Then, I remembered what Natsu had said to me: _**"I really like you Gray. I really do." **_This whole situation made me want to scream. In fact, I grabbed a pillow behind my head and scream at the top of my lungs. "Damn it. That's ass is dead to me." My boss was trying to take over my life and now he ruins my relationship with Natsu. I create a head portrait of Ryan and throw it beside my wall. That's what I think when I see him.

Then, I made a head portrait of Natsu. Seeing his smiling face made my date. I lean forward and kiss him my head sculpture of him. If it only it was the real him. I put my sculpture in the sink and let hot water run all over it. Steam started to came up from the ice. When I thought of the hot water, I thought of Natsu. And looked at the steam, I thought about the one night stand that we did. That's was only he wanted to do it. However, I felt my inner desires inside of me as well. The two of us having fun with our friends, Going on missions together, and kissing each other and saying the words 'I love you' to each other.

It's something that I never felt before. Seeing all of these images of him, I cry myself. There was no false sense in my heart. I was truly in love with Natsu. "Natsu." Then, I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it. But, the fourth time it knocked, I opened it anyway. "Hello, Gray." She said to me. "J-Juvia?" I said.

* * *

Somewhere in on the streets of Magnolia was the guild called Black Vulture. The inside of the guild was cold, damp, and it had a very strange atmosphere. Deathfox and Trent were both members of this guild were sitting at a table. "Are you sure about this Trent? said Fox. "I mean I'm okay with any other person. But why does the boss want him?" Trent said. "We can't ignore the boss's orders. If we do, he'll have our heads. He told us to find and kidnapped this person tomorrow evening. And bring him to our guild." They were order to do it. But, they still question their master actions. Either way, he wanted that man found.

The master was inside his office. Smoking crack, He looked like he was on top of the world. He was holding on to a picture of wizard that was in Fairy Tail. "You shouldn't have done this, Gray." he said. "If you were to a good little boy, and not take this ridiculous job, you wouldn't be stuck in this situation." He holds the higher to his left. "And now, I 'm going to destroy the most cherish person you love. And what better way to do it than on his birthday. He took out a lighter from desk, opened it, and the burned the picture while he laughed. The mater next target was Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**Gray's House**

I was sitting down in my room drinking tea with Juvia. "So, how it going, Gray?" she said to me. "You feel so sad and blue." I laughed softly. "You could say that." She looked at me. "Did something happen? Did you and …Natsu got into an argument?" I nearly choke on my tea after she said that. "How do you..?" she said to me: "Juvia knows these things." I sighed. "Well, Natsu and I are broken up." She was very calm around. "Who ended it?" she asked. "Neither." I said. "It was all Ryan's stupid ass fault." "Your boss?" I nodded. "He gave Natsu some information that wasn't even true. This sucks."

Juvia put her on my thigh. "Hey relax, Gray. I don't believe that Natsu would ever call it quits." She believes it. "There has got to an explanation for him doing this." She said. "I tell you my explanation. The bastard is jealous. Jealous of the fact that I've something that he doesn't have. And because of it, he takes it all out on me. Me!" I turned to her. She was jumpy. "I'm sorry. I yelled at you." I said to her. "It's all right." She continued. "Anyway, are you coming to Natsu birthday tomorrow?" I shook my head. "Natsu doesn't want me at the party." I dug the jewelry out of my pocket. "He gave this back to me." I showed it to her. "Now what do I do? I can't give him his second present." Her face was curious after hearing that. "What kind of present?" she said.

I flushed and turned my head. "It doesn't even matter because he won't get it." She smiled. "Oh, I don't know." She got and was getting ready to leave. "Gray, I'm saying this as your friend. Try and talk with at the birthday party tomorrow. Get this whole situation done and over with. I hope for the best for you." She said that to as she left. I shook my head as I got up from the couch. I went into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I thought about what Juvia said to me. "Maybe I should go to the party and get this whole situated." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Today was the day. It was Natsu's birthday. It was a very special day for him. A little while ago, he checked on me to make sure that I was okay. I told that I was fine. No scars, No cuts Nothing. He felt glad. But when I saw this expression, he felt sad. Something must have happened. I shouldn't be thinking on this night. However, I was worried about him. So, I told Mirajane that I was going to visit his house. Just to see if he was okay. Besides, it was getting late and the party starts soon. Loki was going accompany me. As well as Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and Juvia.

**Gray's POV**

I was inside my bedroom already wearing the hottest clothing I could find in my closet. Looking at myself in the mirror, I said: "Natsu, I would this is sudden. But, I came to talk with you. All these stuff that Ryan said to you was wrong. And I want you to stay with me because… I love you." I smack myself in the face. "No. he wouldn't even buy it." I sighed as I sat down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. _**"I hope you're okay Natsu." **_I thought. Then, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly answered it. Jester and Ashido were breathing heavily. 'What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We got something that you won't believe." I was about to answer when I heard another knock at my door. Lucy and the others were all behind it. "Gray, we need your help." Said Erza. "Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Natsu has been kidnapped!"

I stood in shocked. "What!" I yelled. The man that I loved was kidnapped by the Black Vultures on the day of his birthday.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Shocking turn of events isn't? Well, give me your review about it. I'll update some more soon.**_

_**See you later.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello readers. I'm happy with the feedbacks. I want to thank for all of your support. Be careful reading this one. It has a little scariness to it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once I don't own Fairy Tail just the OC's in the story.**_

* * *

_**The Rescue**_

**Natsu's POV**

My head was hurting. Geez, where the hell am I anyway? All I could remember was going to the guild to celebrate my birthday. Then, when I was walking, all I could think about was Gray. Maybe was A little too rash on him. I mean this is my first time not knowing all of this. So, I thought maybe after my party I should say sorry to him. I mean after all he's still my friend. Plus, what was the surprise that he was going to give me on my birthday. Then, that's when it hit me. I remember I was blind folded. And Gray was stripping in front of me and was looking hot when he did it.

He was on top of me, grinding on me, placing my hand over his body, and he was kissing me. Remembering all of that made my hard dick stick out. I cursed at myself for being so horny. It was his fault for making feel his way. Just then, I heard a noise from an alley. I kept my guard. Then, two thugs tried to jump me from behind. I defeated them easily. However, I felt another presence was right behind me. Then, the person hitting me on the head with a baseball bat; it hit me so hard that I collapse on the floor. The thugs, I beat up, were laughing at me, giving themselves high fives. "Damn" I said to myself. Then, I saw the man who hit me. I couldn't get a glimpse at his face. But, I did get a look at this tattoo before I was knocked out. It had a symbol of a bird. A vulture.

I slowly opened my eyes, lifted my head and scanned the area I was in. I immediately knew this wasn't the guild hall. _**"Seriously, where the hell am I?"**_ I thought. I tried to move my arms and legs. But there were tied down to a chair that I was sitting in. Then, I heard a voice. "Hello, Natsu Dragneel. Or should I call you the salamander." I turned my attention to the man who was sitting on the corner next to me. With a couple of bodyguards at his side. I recognized that man. He was the man I saw yesterday. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" I asked. But, he didn't response until he said. "So, you're the one that has been the cause of all this. I looked at him. I was confused by his words. What did he mean by I'm the cause of all of this? Then, I looked at his neck it had a Black Vulture on it.

**Gray's POV**

I was running as fast as I could. Erza, Lucy, Jester, Ashido, and Jellal were right behind me. "Are you sure that's where they are holding Natsu?" said Wendy. "There's no doubt about it. He's there. And he's with them." said Ashido. "And I'm pretty sure they are planning something for him. Something big." said Jester. Lucy was looking at me. She was not only worried about me but Natsu as well. "Anyway, we've got to hurry. There's no telling what these guys will do." said Erza. She had spoken the words right out of my mouth.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**We were all in my living room. Most of us were sitting while others were standing. I was the one standing and pacing back and forth. "Gray, please calm yourself." said Juvia. "How can I be calm? My friend is gone missing to God knows where." I stopped pacing and lean my body on the wall. "So, tell me exactly what happened." I said to them. "Well, we reached Natsu's place and we saw the door was opened. We went inside and saw he wasn't there inside the house." She continued. "We all thought that he was on his way to the guild." She took a deep breath. "But, we saw something in Natsu's room. We shocked and frightened by it." What did you find?" said Jester. "A writing, and it was written in blood and it was on the walls. said Erza.**_

"_**What did it say?" I asked her. Scarlet said to us exactly what it said:**_

_**I warned you, Gray Fullbuster.**_

_**Now, I've gotten your friend, Natsu. Now, he's going to suffer for all he has done. This both of your punishment for defying me. By the time I'm finished with your friend, there won't be a single shed of humanity left of him. And it will be all your fault.**_

_**Erza continued. "It also had a symbol of Vulture on the wall." So my hunch was right. He was taken by those guys. The questions is: why? Why would they want us to suffer? "When they talking about you, we came here for your help" said Loki. Juvia walked towards me and handed me something in her hand. "We've found Natsu's scarf lying on the floor. he never leaves without it especially on his birthday." I squeezed it tightly. "Natsu." I said to myself. **_

"_**So, what now?" said Wendy. "How do we find him? The guild must be worried about him now." "That's where we come in." said Jester. "Who are you?" said Jellal. "I'm Jester and this is Ashido. We're his friends." He continued. "We found something that might surprise you." "What do you mean?" said Erza. "well, we're inside my boss's office and found something on his desk." Ashido showed them a necklace with a symbol of Vulture in front of it. Then right there, Everything started to make sense.**_

_**The threats on the wall, the drugs, and my personal break up. Everything was connected by a certain someone. And I knew that someone. Suddenly, my sadness turned into rage. I saw quick images of him taunting me, threating me, and raping me. Ryan was the one making threats to my friends, my family, and my comrades. Not to mention, ruining my relationship with the man I love. And he's going to break him. I wasn't going to let him do that not by a long shot.**_

_**I gripped his scarf and then put it around my neck. "Guys. I think I know who the ring master behind all of us. But now, we need to find Natsu." I looked Ashido. "Where's the Black Vulture guild?" I asked him. He was startled by my reaction. "It's on a hillside a couple of walks of Magnolia." I got up from the wall. "Juvia, you, Wendy and Carla go to the police. Tell them what's going on and then go to back to the guild and explain them as well." I said to them. "But, what about you Gray?" said Juvia. "The rest of us will go and find Natsu." I looked at all of them. Then, I took out the necklace that I gave him and hold it tightly. "Wait for me, Natsu. I promise that I'll come and save you."**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

I had the necklace around my neck along with the scarf. "Hey, guys. I think I see something up ahead." said Jester. He was right there's the guild Black Vulture. "That's the guild." I said to him. "What are we going to do?" Lucy said to me. "Do you have a plan?" I smiled at her. "Don't I always have a plan, Lucy."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting down on the chair, trying to get out of these ropes using my fire magic. Ryan was sitting on his desk, shoving white power up his nose. This guy really was on crack? I never even notice that before . Then out of the blue, I asked a silly question. "Does your family know about this? You smoking crack." Ryan laughed as he got up to his feet. "Does my family know about my addition?" Ryan got closer to my face. "Funny you should mention that. My family doesn't give a damn about me. My mother is married to some creep wealthy man. And my father is in grave right now because… I kill him." My eyes widened.

"You kill your old man?" I said to him. He moved away from me. "Believe it or not, it's the truth. For long while now my father was always striving for success. But sometimes, he always lectures me with all of this bullshit like: "Don't let the dark of your heart consume you" Or "Follow the path you believe in." I didn't care for all of that. All I ever wanted was some attention." He continued. "And when Gray came to the club, things got worse for me. He always lecture about the doing the right thing, use your magic for the greater good, Or join a guild to make more money like Gray did." He laughed and said. "My father said I could learn from him."

He smashed his fits on the table. "How can learn from a guy who strips for a living and now he made it into a career?!" he yelled. "You can learn a lot of thing from him." I yelled. "I mean sure Gray can out of place sometimes. But deep down inside, he's a real person. He understands a person feeling and wants and helps them. Gray volunteered at the club to help your father. And he is been doing this ever since. You should be grateful, Ryan." He turned to me. "I feel disgusted. How can my father treat his man like family?" he closed his eyes and then opens them. Then, I just had about enough. So, I poisoned the old man."

I was getting piss off at him. So, this 's what Gray tried to warn me about. He was right and I was wrong. I thought Juvia was a strange stalker. But, Ryan just went from stalker to psychopath. This man was sick and nuts. "After my father died, I took over the place. And I 've made various encounter with Frosty." I looked at him. Then, I saw the scars on his neck. "No. You're not saying that…" he nodded. "That's right! I force Gray to have sex with me whether he likes it or not. You should've seen the look on his face. The agony. And when I overheard your relationship with him, I made easier for you to call it quits on him." Ryan laughed at me. "And you took the bait easily."

I ignored his laughs as I was almost freed thanks to my magic. I was going to apologize to Gray later after I take out this asshole. I lunged towards him after I was freed. I pushed him against the wall, giving him the punches that'll make your mouth bleed. Both of his men came up behind me, grabbing my arms. But, I surprised them by elbow them into the stomach, duck under them and hit them in their heads. Then, I lunged for Ryan again; but, he stops me in my tracks with a magic taser. I couldn't move my body. "Damn it" I said to myself. I should've ducked out of the way.

"Cocky little wizard aren't you?" he said as he was wiping the blood from his face. Then, I felt a restrain in my arms. I looked up and blood around my wrists. _**"What the hell is this?"**_ I thought. Then, I see Ryan suddenly on top of me. "What are you doing?!" I yelled. "I'm about to show what this dog can do." He whispered in my ear and then he starts to nibble it. It made me squirm in fear. He was licking my earlobe "Stop this" I asked. He didn't respond to my demand. Then, he started to lick and kiss my neck while he was taking off my shirt. He started to touch my chest, and then play in my nipples. This was so scary to me. He looked at me and smirked at me. "You're very sensitive." I didn't say anything to him. I looked at him in disgust. He slid his hands all way down to my crotch. "I bet you're sensitive down here." He chuckled.

This was too much. Too much. He starts to unbutton my pants and pulling it down only to have boxers revealed. He starts to stroke it. "Please, let go of me!" I yelled. "Try as you might, you never break through my blood chain." He laughed. "It really too bad that Gray couldn't see what I'm doing to you right now." He grinds his hips on my crotch while he puts his hands over his mouth. And he started to kiss me everywhere. He wasn't like Gray. He was a monster. I was tearing up while Ryan was groaning and moaning as he goes. I closed my eyes saying: "Please, Gray. I'm so sorry. Please, Gray. Save me."

Ten minutes later, I felt a sudden chill in my body. As a matter of fact, the suddenly had a sudden chill to it. And I heard a male voice calling my name desperately. I opened my eyes to see Ryan was beaten and his arms and legs were trapped in ice. Ice?! I turned to see it was Gray who was holding my body. He did come to save me. "Natsu?" he said. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly as I can. "Gray, it's you. You came to save me." I was crying. "I heard you were kidnapped. We all thought we came too late." He said. "I thought you hurt or much worse." I looked at his face. "It all right. And I'm sorry." I said to him. "For what?" he asked.

"You were right about Ryan I should've listen you. I'm big ass…" Gray shut me up by crushing his lips with mine. He broke the kiss quickly. "Can you move?" he asked. "I think so." We got up from the floor. "Damn, you really brought the house down" I said to him. "I had help, remember? Lucy and the others were worried about you." We heard Lucy yelling. "Natsu!" "And speak of the devil." said Gray. Lucy ran inside and gave me a big hug. "Hey, Lucy" I said to her. "Are you all right?" she asked. "A little banged up but I'll be fine." I laughed. Gray turned away. "You guys go on ahead without me. I got some personal issues to take care of right here."

He continued. "Lucy, take Natsu back to his apartment and make sure he's stayed there, okay?" she nodded. "Gray." I looked at him. He looked back and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I come to visit you I promise." I sighed and smiled at him as I turned away from the room and headed outside. Gray was left alone with a slightly conscious Ryan. "All right, then. It's time that I finished what I started."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, my work never ceased to amaze me. Give me your feedback on it. It would very helpful. I'll see you soon with more updates from this story.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys. The story is going so far so good. Thank you for all your support. Here this the new chapter of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: Sorry, I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_** My family**_

**Natsu's POV**

I was inside my bedroom sleeping quietly. However, I couldn't get the image out of my head what Ryan did to me. It was terrifying. It's as almost if he was right there. When I opened my eye, Lucy was right by my corner. "Morning, sleepy head." she said. "Morning." I replied. I got up from my bed. "You shouldn't be moving. You had it rough last night. You should rest." I smiled as got out of bed. "Come on. I'm the salamander. I'm stronger than this." I said to her. "Well, I wasn't. I was completely worried about you. You were mumble about someone coming to get you, telling him to stay away from you."

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucy followed me. "Really? I don't recall remembering that." We sat down at the dining room table. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" I said to her. "I'm better. I can't believe that my attacker was Gray's boss. It's unreal." I agree with her. "And to think he was the leader of the Black Vulture, it was mind blogging to me." Lucy told me that Ryan was arrested and his guild was disbanded. Gray told me that he would be fine; however, I haven't heard from him last night. I tried to reach for his cell. But, he wouldn't answer. I was drinking my tea. "Anyway, what's your relationship with Gray?" she asked.

I jumped. "What do you mean?" I was blushing. "Well last night, I saw Gray clench his fists and he was wearing your scarf. A long with a necklace around his neck. Then, he had a determination look on his face." I was calm about this. Never in my life have I heard Gray act like this. "Well… actually…" I sighed. "Gray and I are in love." She smiled. "I knew it. I was right. You did have something going on with Gray." I looked to her. "And you're angry?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Why should I be mad at my best friend who's in love?" she smiling at me. I smiled with her. It felt happy knowing that somebody is happy with our relationship.

Lucy grabbed her bag. "Anyway, we didn't celebrate your birthday. So tomorrow, we're going to celebrate." She continued. "Plus, we got to do something for Gray as well. After all, he did save your life." I thought something in my head; until, I came up with an idea. "Do you've Ashido's cell number, have you?" I asked. "Yes, why?" she asked. "I've got an idea.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was at Kardia Cathedral. I was standing in my regular clothes, holding a bunch of roses. And I was looking at the graveyard of the former owner, Ryan's father, and my friend: Fredrick Caver. "Well old friend, I wasn't surprised about what your own son did to you. Moreover, did to my family. I know it must be hurting you to hear this from me right now. But, it's the truth." I looked up at the windy sky and relived everything that had happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

**After Lucy took care of Natsu, I had an unfinished score to settle. I walked up to Ryan. "Wow, Ryan. You must have it rough. Threating my friends, and killing innocent lives at night. And for what… just because you take someone else life and make it your own!" he didn't look at me but he smiled. I punched him the face four times. He was a bloody mess. His teeth were missing. His nose was broken, and now, he has a black eye. "Answer me, bastard. Why did you do it, huh? So, you can have fun doing away with my life?" I got closer to him. "Or maybe you wanted attention. You wanted your father's attention to see you grow stronger each and every day." Then, I yelled. "But instead, you killed the man like he was nothing to you." Ryan looked up to me and finally talked. "Such an disoriented man, telling me all of this nonsense." I punched him again.**

"**Shut up. You don't know what's like to lose somebody you care." Tears were coming down my face. "My teacher Ur taught me many things about life. I was grateful for it. But she died, I felt lonely with no one to care. That's when the master put me into Fairy Tail. That's where I made my friends. Everything was right in my life." I continued. "So maybe that's what made you to smoke crack. Because you were lonely. With your father gone, you didn't know what to do." Ryan didn't know what to say. But, his expression changed to almost sadness. "How did you…?" I told him. "Years ago. Your father said to me that he was going to give this place to you. The reason he said such things to you was that, he couldn't ever talk to his son. Because, he was afraid.**

"**Afraid that he would never have the bond between you and him. I told him just try. You never what might happen if you don't try. He was going to all those things for Ryan. For you!" Ryan was shaking, he was mumbling. "I…I…I had no idea he would do that for me." Then, I heard footsteps coming his way. Three police officers came inside. "Excuse me, sir. Is this man that has been causing all the disappearances?" I nodded at one of them, and pointed at the suspect. "Thanks you, kid. Will take it from here." As I walked away, I looked at Ryan still crying from what I told him. He looked at him and mouth the words I am sorry to me. But, I turned away and walked out of the guild.**

**End Flashback.**

* * *

I set aside the flowers at his grave site. I hear footsteps coming this way. "Gray, it's good to see you. " I turned around to see the master behind me. "master? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Lucy and the others told me about the situation. And your career." I jumped. 'well, Master…" he stopped. "Don't say anything. I can tell you did for your own reasons. But, the guild misses you. We all miss you." said Markov. "Yeah. they really do miss me." I smiled. "That's why I came to tell you that you're reinstated back into the guild."

I was speechless. "Is this is joke, master?" I asked. I looked down to my shirt was gone. But, that wasn't the reason I was excited. My guild mark was on my chest again. "Oh my god." "You can work in the guild during the morning and afternoon hours. And night, you can strip to your heats content." I hugged him almost immediately. "Thank you, Gramps. Thank you so much." He patted my back. I let go of him. "I can't wait to tell the others." I quickly ran out of the cemetery. Markov was alone. "I'm really glad you taught something, Fred. You good friend to us. You were the most dashing wizard in young time. But, it's really too bad that you didn't Gray you were a wizard. A wizard of Fairy Tail.

I wanted to tell Natsu about my reinstatement. So, I went over to his house. I grabbed his spare keys under the mat and opened the door. The room was dark. Then, I heard many people said "Surprise!" I was shocked in a good way. Natsu came behind me. "Surprise, Gray." He laughed. "I don't understand. Why? My birthday is only 5 months away." Natsu smiled. "We know that. It's just that you saved my life back there I wanted to make it up to you. Plus, I didn't get the chance to celebrate my birthday." I looked and saw balloons, a banner, a cake, food, drinks and beer, But most of all, my friends, my family, was here. I smiled. "Natsu, anta baka." I laughed. "What?" he looked confused. "It's nothing." I put my arm around him. "Good news, everyone. I'm back in Fairy Tail." Everyone cheered. "I say we celebrated that too what do you guys think?" They all cheered again. "Come on, Gray. Let's Party." I nodded in his response. Let's party like there no tomorrow. That's what a Fairy tail Wizard is all about caring for your friends and comrades and partying.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think you it? Give a review about it. More will be on the way so just keep watching. And once again, thanks for all your support. See you soon.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello everyone. the story is getting better for you. Here's the newest updated chaptert. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I just own the OC's.**_

* * *

_**A Night Alone Together**_

**Gray's POV**

It was a night that I would never forget. Everyone was having fun talking to each other. Like old times. I look over seeing Lucy and Loki talking to each other. I 'm really happy for the both of them. Natsu came behind me. "It's really nice to see the two of them being together." he said to me. "Yeah, I'm really glad for the both of them." I said. "So, you back in the guild." I nodded. "I'm going to jobs in the mornings and afternoons. And in nights, I'm going to continue my job as a stripper." Natsu smiled at me.

"So, I overheard from Ashido and Jester. They said they're going to keep the club alive. Ashido is the new owner, and he going to treat his employees respectively. Expect for Jester." "What?" I laughed. "I'm just kidding. Jester is going to treat him respect too." We walked around the house. "Where are two of them anyway?" "We're right here!" Jester yelled. We walked towards them. "Congratulations!" I said to Ashido. "Thanks. I think I'll be a great manager for my uncle club. I promise I'll make it proud." Jester touched his chest with his index finger. 'Don't overwork yourself. You need all the energy you got for me." We both laughed at that. "Well, I wish nothing but the best for Ashido. And I promise I'll be the best damn stripper the club has ever seen.

Jester grabbed my shoulder. "Gray, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said to me. "Sure." We went on the other side of the room to talk. "what's up?" I said. "I just want to say thank you for everything." "But, I didn't do anything." Jester shook his head. "You did something. You stood up for yourself. Many people don't have the self-courage as you do." Jester took something out of his pocket. "So, here. A little reward." I took the piece of paper from his hand. "A seven night stay at the Yin Hotel & Spa?! "With full accommodations and free access to the spa." I hugged Jester. "Thank you, Jester." I let go of him. wildly "You're welcome. Besides, you want to get Natsu alone with you with no interfering right?" I nodded in response. Guilty as charged. "Come on, everybody." Juvia yelled to everyone. "It's time we say happy birthday to Natsu." I smiled. But, I look at my side and see Natsu feeling a little bit down. Then, he smiled again to me.

After the party was over, everyone was little happy, sad or crazy. Maybe because we were drunk at the party. Take Erza for example. She was so wasted that she destroyed some of the tables. And sometimes, she was laughing and crying wildly. Jellal had to take her home because was knocked out cold. He has it rough, but at least he loves her anyway. I laughed at her as she was carried out. Everyone said goodbye to Natsu. I was the last one in the room as well as others who help clean and fixed the place up back to the way it was. I was sweeping up the floor. "Hey, Natsu." I said to him. "What's it?" he asked. I looked at him for a minute. I turned away. "It's…It's nothing, really." Natsu shrugged his shoulders as if nothing was wrong.

After we finally clean up, we were able to leave. I took some food and some left over cake with me. I was at the door and he was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Well, I didn't receive a gift from you." He said to me. "Shit. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry, Natsu. I make up to you. I promise." I said to him. He laughed. "You better." He said. "Listen, if there anything you want to talk about. Anything at all. You know where to find me and you know my cell number." I said. "Deal." I turned away before Natsu stopped me. "Oh, and Gray… Thanks." He said it with a smile. I smiled back at him and winked at him. I turned away and head back home.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The party was remarkable. I was lying in bed trying to get some shut eye. I was the type to get up really early and start the day. I grabbed the chain that Gray gave me back. I was kind of thankful for that. It was great thing for me. I took off put on my bed stand and went to sleep.

_**I was drifting in a deep dark place. There was a light fog surrounding me. "Hello is there anyone there?" there was no one there. "Lucy? Erza? Gray? Anyone?" The fog was getting thicker, making it difficult to see. A shadow figure appeared in the shadow. "Natsu." It was calling me. "Natsu. You left me" it said to me. "Huh?" I was confused. "You've forgotten the times we've fun together. I'm sorry, Natsu. But, we can never be together forever." The figure started to turn away from me. I ran toward it. "Wait, I don't understand." I grabbed the person, but he disappeared like smoke. Then, I was falling. Falling down to dark hole to who knows where. Then, I saw a large mouth with razor sharp teeth. It opened and opened wide. I close my eyes as it consumes my soul.**_

I woke up with hot flashes on my face. Sweat pouring down and my heart was beating. "What a freaky dream!" I said. I never experience something like this. Was it telling me something? Was I regretting something that was important to me? The time was 10: 58p.m. Not wanting to go to sleep, I got up, took a quick shower, put on some clothes, and headed outside.

* * *

**Gray's POV **

I just got of nice hot shower and was brushing my teeth. I looked closer in the mirror to check if they were pearly white and minty fresh. "Look good, Gray. Look good." I said in the mirror. I look on the bright side. Tomorrow is going to be a new day for me. Then, I heard someone knocking at my door. "Coming!" I yelled. Now, who would be visiting me this late? I knocked the door. "Hey, Gray." Natsu was at my doorstep. "Can I coming in?" he asked. "Uh… Sure." I let him in. I closed and locked the door as he entered. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Can't I crash at your place tonight? I know you busy and all…" I stopped him. "It's all right. It's just that wasn't expecting anyone to come out here this late."

"Thanks." He said to me. He sat down on the couch. He didn't even realize that was wearing my bathroom robe. Anyway, I went back inside my room and quickly changed. I was wearing black sleeveless tank top and blue color boxers. I went to the living room and saw Natsu on the couch. Lying there and feeling sad. I walked up to him. "Hey, buddy. What the matter?" he sighed. "well, it about what had happened a couple days back." I sit down next to him. "Look, Ryan is prison right now he can never harm you, me or anybody else again." "It not that. it's what he did to me. The way he was touching me, licking my neck. I was scared and it's not even funny." I agreed with that. "I felt like he was really going to rape me."

I put my right arm on his shoulder. "Well, that was his demise. He brought it upon himself. His father wanted him to change. But, you know how we young people are. We rarely listen to other people think." Natsu softly chuckled. "yeah. I guess you're right." He was smiling. That really brightens my night. The room was quiet. We looked into each other eyes. Natsu finally said. "You know, I just had a strange dream just a couple hours ago." "Really? Well, then what is it?" I asked. "Well, I was inside some dark place. There was light fog. And inside the fog there was a shadow. I couldn't describe what it was. But, it was telling me something." "What did it say?" I asked. "It told me was forgetting about it and said that we should never be together."

He continued. "Strange, right?" I sighed. "Natsu, I think the dream is all about regret. You were regretting yourself for letting me go. For breaking up with me." Natsu turned to me. "I think you right. I was harsh on you. I didn't know how to respond to it. But, I know that I won't make the same mistake again." I grab him by the waist and lifted him up from the couch. "Trust me, you won't." He was silent for a moment. Then, I said: "Hey, how about we go on vacation tomorrow." He looked at me. "Really?!" I nodded. "Jester gave me an all week vacation at the Yin Hotel & Spa. All paid in full. So, I was thinking we go there. Just the two of us. No Lucy, No Loki, No Juvia, No anyone. What do you say?"

Natsu smiled at me. "I love it. Let's go tomorrow." He stared at me. "Gray, I love you." He kissed on the lip for a quick second. "You know I did get my birthday present yet." I grinned. "Oh, I see." I grind my hips on him. He blushed. I chuckled. "what do want me dress up as?" I asked him. He thought about it and said. "How about a firefighter?" he said to me. I press his lips against mine and pushed him against the wall. Hot and cold danced in our tongues. It was mind blowing. We broke the kiss. Both of us were breathing heavily. "Wait for me. In my bed." I whispered in his ear. "And tomorrow, since I saved your ass, I think owned a little something once we reach the hotel, okay? I said so sexy. He nodded slowly like shy person. It was so cute.

We went inside my bedroom. Natsu stayed on my bed while I grabbed my firefighter clothes and head in the bathroom to change. It's time to get hot and sexy. The salamander was going to mine tonight.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what do think of it? Please give a review about it. We're almost there only two more chapters to go. I can't wait for it to ending. And I hope you'll too.**_

_**See you later everyone!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_** Hello everyone. Here the new chapter before the final of this story. Warning this chapter contains sexual scene and stripping that might be too hot to handle if you underage. Read at your own risk. Enjoy. And this Natsu's POV for the entire chapter.**_

_**And once again, I don't know Fairy Tail. Sorry.**_

* * *

_**Hot Present**_

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting on Gray's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. He was going to give me my birthday present tonight. I thought to myself. How am I going to repay him tomorrow? Maybe I'll think about when we arrived at the hotel. Gray came out of the bathroom wear a firefighter, hat, boots, shirt, and pants. He looked so amazing. "Looks like a made a good choice." I said to myself. He was breathing and then, he looked at me with those blue hazy eyes. "Damn." he said. "I feel hot. I need something to help keep me coo." He grabbed a gallon of ice cold water from the bathroom. I looked pretty confused about it.

"Relax." He said to me. "It's only cool drinking water." Well, that makes a whole sense. I thought it was water was from the bathroom sink. He started to drink the water for a little while. And then, he poured the rest of the water from his head down to his body. In reality, it came down pretty fast. But in the back of my mind, it was like watching it in slow motion. Gray tossed the empty bottle aside, and started to shake his head back and forth. He was looking at me with that seductive look in his eyes. And the water dripping from his body was enough to my crotch hard. He chuckled at me as he started to move a bit. "Damn, these clothes are so icy cold." He strips out of his shirt, leaving his bare chest and sexy abs exposed. Lucky, I was the only one to see it. And I was getting dizzy just by looking at it.

His sexy dance was so fucking hot. His hips and upper body started to move like a snake. My heart was beating faster than ever. He pointed his fingers at me and then to him while was still dancing. The words "Come on over here." danced out of his mouth. I slowly got out of his bed not knowing that was going to happen next. My hormones were getting more fired up than ever. I reached out towards him, touching his chest. He smirked as he grabbed me by the hand and waist and pulled me towards him. I looked at the ice make mage. His smile could bright up the sun. Then, he rocked his hips against my crotch. "Ah…" I felt a jolt down my spine. He grabbed my ass as well.

He slowly slips off my vest and took my scarf and put aside on his dressing table. He continued to grind against me. "Natsu, I'm so freaking cold. Could you warm up, please?" he sounded like he was begging for me to have at it. And so I did. I slowly move my mouth to meet with his. Our lips melt to together in that kiss. Then for a couple of minutes, it turns into a fierce, passionate kiss. We groaned and moaned through each kiss. Gray moaned even louder when I bite his lower lip, letting me inside his freezing cavern. He said he wants me to warm him up. Oh I'll warm him up all right. I grabbed his blue hair to deepen the kiss even more. Gray was squeezing my butt cheeks with his hands. It was turning me on a little.

He pushed me onto his bed, as he was stripping off his pants. Oh my God! He was wearing a red and white G-string on lower body. He climbed on the bed, inching forward towards my body. He smirked at me as he cupped my chin. "I've wanted this for a long time. And I think you've as well." said Gray. "Really?" he nodded. "Of course. I've been giving it some thought. I decided I want to be with you until we die." I laughed. "Sounds like a marriage proposal to me." Gray laughed. "Not really. But, I'm serious. I want to have a relationship with you. I want you to be the person that I can always depend on." He took a deep breath for a few seconds. "Natsu… I love you." He said. I kiss him on the cheek. "Gray… I love you too.

We started to kiss again. He licks and kisses the scar I had on my neck. "Ah. Gray." That sentence came out of nowhere. But, I didn't care. "Natsu. I love it when you doing that. It turns me on." Then, he started to unbutton my pants and pulled to my feet as well as my boxers. I was completely embarrassed. I was naked and only Gray could see me. "Damn, Your body looks so hot.' He said. My face was bright red Even brighter than any rose in the world. He continued to kiss my neck. Then, he made his way towards my chest. Touching it, kissing, it and playing it as well. His wet cold hands were playing on my nipples and they became hard instantly. I was going crazy. His slide down to my six-pack abs all the down to my thighs and my dick.

He looked at me and said. "You want me to pleasure you? You want me to suck you off?" I slightly nod in response. He reached for my dick and slowly starts to stroke it. "Ah… Ugh…Ah." He felt his hands on it. It was so cold. It's not even funny. He stroke it for a couple of times before he introduce it inside his mouth. "Mmm… Ah… Mmm…" That was all he could say. "Ahh…Gray…" My heart was starting to beat out of my chest. The sensation sends a jolt down my spine. I could barely control myself. I wonder if Gray felt the sensation I was feeling. I grabbed his cold hair, pushed it further down his mouth. His eyes were sexy as hell as he looked at me while sucking me off. I was breathing heavily, trying to keep my composure.

Then, I felt something in my lower body. "Gray, p-please stop now." He didn't respond to me. "Please, I'm going… I'm going to…" he sucked me even harder until: "A-AHHHH!" I poured inside Gray's mouth. He licked his tongue inside of me for a few seconds until he pulled my dick. Hot semen was drooling on his lower lip. He rubbed off of his face. He grabbed my face. "I want you to taste it too." He kisses me with the semen inside his mouth. Intoxicating. The only word that describes him. If you could find a dictionary, you would find his face in there. "Natsu, are you all right?" he asked. "Well, I was trying to tell you to stop before I blow." I said to him. "Sorry. Force of habit. It just that when I go in the bed, there's no going back."

He continued. "Unlike Ryan, I can make you feel good. I can make you feel good so much you'll be begging for more." I like the idea. He whispered something in my ear. "Natsu. Fuck my ass. Fuck me so hard that I can't move. But, not too much. I want to be the one fucking you tomorrow at the hotel." He slowly moved away and took off his underwear. He was completely naked as well. "I had some lube in my cabinet" I went into the bathroom and found them in the underneath the sink. I grabbed them and jumped back on his bed. he arched his back, leaving his ass up in the air. I careless touch it. And primarily out of instinct, I start to lick it. I could hear the shivers and groans coming from the ice wizard. I whispered in his ear. "You like that don't you?" I asked.

He said. "Yeah. I want more." I went back down again; Kissing and licking and spanking his ass. "Oh. Fuck. Hit me again." I did. "Again!" He spanked him a couple of times. He moaned throughout them. "Yeah. That's the ticket." He said. The hell with myself control. I grabbed him and kissed him so roughly. All a while, I drip some lube in my hands and slowly interested a finger inside of him. He reacted to it. But, I distracted it by kissing. He felt a pain for a little while. Then, it turns into pleasure. I quickly took my finger in and out a couple of times. He reacted by arching his back a little at me. After that, I add in a second finger in and it got more intense. I was getting so hot that add a third one to the mix. Gray was both in pain and pleasure. "It's a good thing that a virgin like you like these kinds of stuff." I said to him. 'And it good thing we aren't virgins anymore. Because, I love you. And I want you and I wanted now."

Without answering, I took out my fingers from him. Drizzled a little liquid on my hot cock. "Gray, are you want this?" I asked. "Because when I go, there's no going back." Gray looked at me so hungrily. "Take me, Natsu. I want to feel that cock of your raging inside of me." I aligned myself at his entrance. The head entered inside. Gray was grabbing hold of the sheets to endure the pain. "Are you okay?" I slowly took out. "Yeah. I'm fine." Then, I slowly put back inside. "Ahh…" Then, it started to become slow for a few minutes. But, it became hard and fast as I slammed into him. "Ugh…Y-yes…fuck." I was barely trying to control myself. But, what the hell. It my birthday present. "You like that, huh Frosty?" I said to him. "Yeah. Harder."

Our panting, groaning, and moaning were insane. _**"So, this was I been looking for."**_ I thought. _**"My soul mate. The person that I love. And now making love to him."**_ I touched him everywhere. "Oh Natsu. You feel so good." I looked at him. "Gray. I don't think I could last much longer." He yelled. "Fuck me." I grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. I rammed him harder until I felt gray's liquid spewing on my hands and his body. And it wasn't long before I came as well. We both fall into each other both of us were out of energy. I laugh. "Best… Birthday… Present…Ever!" I said to him. Gray turned to me. "Glad you like it. You really warm me up there." We were smiling so happily. "Just remember at the hotel, I getting my reward." I touched his face. "I know. Come on let's get some sleep."

Before I turned off the light, Gray said to me. "I know I may sound like a broken record but, Natsu I love you. And I always will." I turned off the light and said: "And I'll always love you too Gray."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What do you think of this chapter? Give updated feedback about it. It would be great.**_

_**And I will see you soon for the Finale of "One Step at a Time." Keep watching.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Well everyone let me just say. I want to thank everyone who fave, follow, and/or review this story. You guys are the best. But, that's not the only reason that I'm happy right now. I just finished my classes today. Now, I don't have to be stressed out anymore.**_

_**There's no better to celebrate it by relaxing and give you guys the finale that you wanting. So, here it is the Final Chapter of "One Step at Time." And heads up there's lemony scenes in there so read at your risk.**_

* * *

_**Fire and Ice, Together Forever.**_

**Gray's POV**

We were in the city of Clover after that long train ride to get there. Natsu was feeling a little sick from the trip. Typical Natsu. Anyway, we were walking down the street. "Natsu, hurry up already." I said to him. "Listen, I'm not the one who's carrying the bags." He said to me. "Aw, stop whining." he looked so upset it was so cute for me. "Don't forget… when we arrived at the hotel, I'm going to get my little gift for saving your ass." Natsu said to me. "Speaking of ass, how's your feeling after I fuck you" I blushed, and I was fluttered. . "Shut up. By the time I'm done with you, you won't feel so good in the morning."

We reached at the Yin Hotel Resort & Spa. The inside was beautiful in a nature way. It was very calm. And the people there were friendly. We reached in the check in counter. "Hello. Welcome to Yin Hotel Resort & Spa. How may I help with today?' said the receptionist. "Hi. I already have a reserve reservation." I said to her. "The name is Gray Fullbuster." She checks through the computer. "Ah. Here we are Mr. Fullbuster. Your room is 438." The lady handed us two cards to check into our rooms. "Let me get someone to help you with the bags. Hunter!" she called. Hunter came running in. "Yes?" he said. "Take these bags to the room, please?" he nodded.

We headed to the elevator. Our room was, of course, on the fourth floor. We were quite on the ride until we got to our room. "Here you go, Gentlemen. Room 438." Said Hunter. I slide in the card and opened the door. It was very exclusive. The door opened up to the most amazing bedroom I ever seen. It was a light orange – yellow color. The bed has a colorful tropical breeze theme to it. The closet and bathroom space was spacious. So was the living room too. Natsu opened the screen door. The view was absolutely break taking. You could see the ocean from here and the people walking around the beach.

"This is amazing" Natsu said to me. I nodded to him. "I'm going to check around the place, okay?" I said to him. "Okay?" he said to me. I went around the place to see more of this place. I really got to thank Jester for after this is over. "So, Natsu. What do you want to do next?" I said to him. "I just want to rest for a bit." He said to me. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yeah. I need rest." I came downstairs. Natsu was sitting down on the couch. Hunter was waiting outside. "Here's your tip, Hunter." I gave him 50 jewels. "I appreciated. But, I think I'm interested in something more." He said to me. I laughed at him. "Keep dreaming, buddy." I shut the door in his face. "Keep on dreaming." I was tired of other men looking at me just because I've a hot body, and I looked good.

All I wanted to do was spend this vacation with Natsu and that's all that matters. "Natsu, how about we stepped outside and see the view again" I said. "Why not." We went outside and see the beautiful sea as the sun shines brightly.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It was the most exciting day of my life. Seeing the room wonder if we can extend our vacation. But, that's not the reason I was happy. I'm with my super cool boyfriend. Moreover, my little present that gave me a couple of week ago was amazing. Not only that we went on mission 2 weeks ago before our vacation. It was the best week of my life. Gray was still doing his business at the strip club, but he always has time for me. It was four in the morning; I slowly got out of bed and took a shower without disturbing Gray. After the shower, I grabbed my clothes in the living room with a towel around my waist. I went back to bathroom to get change for my morning jog. Before I left, I gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled as he turned back on his side. He's so cute.

I was jogging along the beach side. The air was cool and humid. Moreover, there was no out there. I kept up my 45 min jog when, I saw someone on the beach lying on the sand. Who would in their right minds would swim in this hour. As I stopped, I recognized that person it was Hunter the bell man. "Hunter." I said to him. He opened his eyes and saw me standing. "Well, looks like we meet again, Natsu." "How did you know…?" Hunter stands up as he continued talking. "We heard many rumors about in Fairy Tail. Looks like the rumors were true after all." I chuckled. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked. "You know the water is pretty cold for a nice swim." He smiled. "The water keeps me calm and cool."

He walked closer to me and touched my shirt with his index finger. "Um… what are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at straight in the eyes. "You know, you look sexy as hell." He said. "O-kay?" this was little loopy. Then, he touched my erection. Oh, God. Now, I want to punch him right now. I pushed him away. "Sorry, buddy. I already have a boyfriend." I turned away from him. "I think you need to stay away from before I call the police." I jog back to the hotel. _**"What a creep."**_ I thought. As I entered back inside, Gray was inside the kitchen making breakfast for us. "Morning, beautiful. How was your walk?" he said. I grabbed a towel from the closet. "It was all right. Until, a creep guy show up." I said. "What creep guy?" he asked.

"I was on my run when I saw this guy was on the beach and he came up to me and… he… and he…" I couldn't say it. Gray had been going through too much drama. I don't add anymore. So, I said to him. "He complemented on my shirt. Telling me how nice it was." He turned to me and said. "That was nice of him to say that to you." He said. "Yeah. I better be ready for the spa this afternoon." I grabbed my new clothes and headed for the shower. "I'll see you when I get out." I close and locked the bathroom door on the way in.

**Gray's POV**

"You're such a liar, Natsu." I knew from a mile away something was up. Like the instinct of a wife knowing that her husband is having an affair, I need to find who was trying to make a pass with Natsu. After the whole Black Vulture incident, I kept a full eye of my surroundings and Natsu's as well. This was something that I need to be aware of. So before the spa, I think I'm going to ask a couple in the hotel that anyone comes out late in the mornings to the hotel. But first things first, I need to find a something for my thing tonight.

We headed to the spa it was on the first floor. Inside, there was a mini gift shop. And four saunas in the back of the room. We take sauna number three and, of course, we pay in full. We quickly went into the locker room and change. We went inside the sauna with only wearing our towels around our waist. We felt the steam on our skin when we first walk in. it was amazing. I closed the door n while Natsu sat on the bench and sigh in relaxation. "Man, this feels so nice" he said. "I feel that my skin so smooth and wonderful. I feel that I don't want to leave this place." I sat down next to him. "Heh.' He looked at me. "What?" he said to me. He leaned in and gave him a kiss.

It started off as a passionate, with some tongue involved. Then, I got down on my knees and inch forward to his dick. "Gray, don't. If someone catches us. They'll kick us out." He said to me. But, I didn't care. I grabbed it from underneath the towel and start to stroke it. "Ahh…Wait… G-Gray." He said to me. "I can't wait." Stroke it up and down and seeing him struggle against it. Made feel so horny right now. Then, I start to lick it and then devour it whole. "Whoa!" Natsu yelled. I smirked and continued to blowjob my Salamander. It was something that drove me insane since we arrived at the hotel.

I wanted more. But, that's going to have to wait until tonight. "Oh, god…Gray" he moaned. Control it, Gray. Control your inner desires. Then, I slowly took his erection out of my mouth and got up to my feet. Natsu breathe a little bit. "Let me guess. That was a preview, right?" he said to me. I nodded and winked at him. "But tonight, I am going to take my hard and slow time with you." I touched his chest. I sat down beside him. "But for now, let's enjoy this moment." he set his head on my shoulder. Then, I saw someone in the window looking at us. I couldn't give the description but he was definitely a man. "What's the matter?' my boyfriend said to me. I look to him and kiss him on the forehead and said "Oh. It's nothing."

It was 7:00 in the evening; I was in the lobby talking to some of the clerks. I want to find information about anyone who comes out in the morning. "You want information about strange things happening in the hotel." said the maid. I believe her name was Rain. "Well, I know a man that goes out in the morning on the beach. Moreover, he works here." she said. "Really?" I said. Rain nodded. "His name is Hunter. The bell hopper. He always goes by the mornings to relax and swim." This was starting to get interesting. "Tell me more." Rain said to me "Lately, there have complaints about him being weird. For instance, a bunch of women who work here complain to him as a sexual harasser."

I knew it. I knew something was up. "Where's he now?' I asked. "I don't know. He said about seeing someone in a one of the rooms." She said to me. "Why?" I looked at her. "No particular reason." I left her to do what she had to do. If my hunch it was correct, that bastard must be at the room with him right now.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was lying on the bed, relaxing myself. I thought about what Gray did to me at the sauna. My own temperature rose when he sucked me. "Wow." I said to myself. "I couldn't imagine that Gray is going to do to me tonight." Then, I heard a knock on the door. "Gray is back already?" I jumped out of bed and headed for the door. I opened the door. Hunter was standing by the door way. "Hey there, Salamander." He said to me. "What do you want Hun…" he stopped my mouth by putting his lips on mine. He pushed me against the wall. "S-stop." I said between the kisses. "L-L let go of me." He pushed his body weight on me and we fall to the floor. He was on top of me and took off his top and starts to rip off my vest. "Damn, you're so hot. No wonder Frosty chose you." I was struggling to move my own body, but I couldn't move. "Now, I'm going to have my chance with the salamander." He started to take off my top and play around with my chest. And that's when I finally said:

"**I HAD ENOUGH!"** I pushed him off with all my strength. I start punching him in the face. I didn't want to use my magic here otherwise we would be kicked out of the hotel. I gave him a serious of rights and lefts and finally kick to the groin. Hunter couldn't feel his legs. Good that's what I wanted. I heard footsteps coming this way. Gray was with the police. "Natsu, are you all right?" he asked me. I said to him. I shook myself off. "Yeah. I'm fine." Police came inside and arrest Hunter. "Mind explaining me why is the police here?" I ask him.

After a long conversation, I was surprised by this; he was suspecting something wrong about Hunter. So, he decided to investigate about him. And turned out, he was right. Hunter was sexual harassing six girls who maids that he work with and 3 other woman who were actually tourists. Because of this, Hunter was arrested and laid off by the hotel for good. That was a relief on my chest. I went to see what Gray was doing. "Gray!' I yelled. "Hey, are you okay?" he said to me. I nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry. Ever since the whole incident on your birthday..." I stopped him. "It's okay. I know you've reason for protecting me. I respect that." Gray hugged me. "I love you so much that just don't want anything happen to you anymore.

I hugged tighter and I let go of him. "Don't worry about me. This dragon slayer can take care of himself. I just need to worry about my frosty." He turned away blushing. "I told you to stop calling me that." I stand up from the chair. "Listen, I'm going to take a shower." And, I walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with any things on my mind. And since when I care about that stuff. All I want is to have fun with my boyfriend and have some hot sex with him. I stood up and went to where he was: the bathroom. I saw him complete naked. Every inch of his body was unique. And I want to devour it from head to toe. He turned as he saw me. "Gray. I'm sorry. I didn't know you're…" I quickly find his mouth on mine. I push him on the bed while I quickly took off my clothes until I was completely naked. "Gray, I…" I stopped him. "Shut up." I kiss him once more. Our tongues battled for dominance. Then, I grab his left arm as I kiss on his neck all the way down to his chest.

He was smirking it was so cute. Then, I lick his chest and play with his nipples. "Gray… don't…" Then, I bite softly on his nipples. "Ah…ah…" Natsu let out a moan that made me so horny. I lick my tongue all the way down to his cock. "Damn, you're so hot Natsu. Seeing that face of yours, Feeling your entire body, hearing you yell, it makes me want to fuck you." I said in sexy voice. "Well… then… fuck... me." he said to me. I wagged my finger at him. "I got to make sure you prep and ready." I went down there and use my tongue lick inside of him. He jerked in response. But, he struggle to let out another moan. "Mmm… Ah…" I was in pleasure on licking inside of him. Then, I stroke his dick while still lick him.

"No… Gray…" He said to me. I stopped for a moment. "What the wrong?" I said to him. "I feel kind of strange. You know… doing this…" he continued. "I want to make you happy but…" I quickly got up off of the bed; grab my belt, jumped back on the bed. "Why do you have a belt in your hand?" he said to me. I told him. "Turn on to your stomach." He did as he was told. He was lying on his stomach and his ass was in the air. It was sight to see. It was so round, big and firm. Like a lollypop. I caressed it so smoothly. "Gray, what are you doing?" he turned at me. "No Talking!" I spanked him with the belt. He shuttered. "Gray…" I spanked him again. He bit on his lower lip. _**"So, he really enjoys me punishing him, huh?"**_ I thought to myself. So, I said: "Hey, do you want me to hit you harder? He turned to me. "Yes, master. Please hit me."

I spanked again. "Oh, god. Fuck!" Natsu yelled. "I want to hear more from you." I hit his ass almost eleven times. "G-gray" he was getting hazy, his body was trembling. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm fucking him right now. I grabbed a condom from the back of my pants; rip it open with my teeth and put in my crotch. I slowly crawl back in bed with Natsu and said. "Are you sure you want me to fuck you?" I continued. "I can be a little rough when I am going." He said. "It's fine. I'll manage. Besides, you've wanted to do this to me ever since we got here." I sighed happily. There's no turning back now.

I aligned myself to Natsu as a slowly went inside of him. Natsu was squirming though the pain. "Just… a little… more." My dick was finally all the way inside. "Damn…Natsu, you're… so… tight… and hot." His eyes were closed. "That's because … you stick my tongue inside my hole." He said. "Just relax for me." He did what I asked and slowly came in and out of him. ""Natsu, you so beautiful. Everything you do is a turn on for me." He said. "Ah…Gray… I like you smile, laugh, your eyes, your body. I love everything about you." My movement started to go fast now. The grunts, groans, and moans of our voices echoed throughout the bed room. "Ah... Gray…Mmm…" he said to me. "That's right. Say my fucking name. You belong to me. And I belong to you. I love you, Natsu."

Natsu was tearing up now. "Gray… let's be together forever. Fire and Ice." I nodded as I continued to bang him. "You like that do you? The way that hard dick is inside you giving you the pleasure that you wanted. Does feel good?" he nodded. "Yeah. It feel so fuck…Ah… good." He was panting. Our bodies were slamming together .It was real love. My heart was throbbing out of my chest. So this is finding your one. Natsu is my one and nothing is going to change that. Then, I felt something in my body. "Natsu, I don't think I can last much longer." I continued to fuck him. "Oh, my god…Natsu… Fuck…I'm… going to…cum." he replied back to me."yeah. me too." Then, I saw Natsu was rubbing and stroking his dick while was banging him. _**"You really are horny dragon slayer."**_ I thought to myself.

"**Ah…Ah… mmm… Ah…N-NATSU!"** Then, I felt my body trembled after my fluid was inside his body. And wasn't that long before Natsu cum as well. Semen was all over his hands. We were both out of breath as we landed on the mattress. "Well, I rated what we did five stars." I said with a grin on my face. "Make that ten" Natsu said to me. We laughed. I sighed and looked at him. "what?" he said to me. "Nothing. I' m just happy to be with you." I kiss him on the cheek. "Well, we better rest up tomorrow; we got so much things to do around here. How about we go out to the beach tomorrow and swim." I nodded. "Sure. Besides, I'm going to hold their breath under water the longest." He punched me on shoulders and we laughed again.

I looked him and he looked at me. "I love you, Gray. Nothing and No one is ever going to change that. We'll be together until the end." I smiled. "I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." We kiss one last time. I dose off to sleep with my sexy dragon slayer in my arms.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**And that's it everyone. My first yaoi fanfiction. Now, I want you guys to give your review about the final chapter. But also, what was favorite part of it? It important for me to get your thought about it. Because knows, in the furture. I might just write another story about Natsu and Gray.**_

_**In the meantime, check out some of my other fanfiction stories of Fairy tail. "Dragon Rage" (In process) and My True Feelings. (Just so know, they're both Nalu Fiction stories. What can I say? I'm big Nalu fan and i'm not ashamed to admit it.**_

_**Once again, thank you and I'll see you soon.**_


End file.
